Wolf's Bite
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: Deep in the woods of Greenland is where they found her, raised by wolves and away from civilization. Will this new mutant be able to deal with civilization and the X-Men? Will she be able to find out the identity of her birth parents? Also who is this boy that she is attracted to? Currently being revised, I will still update regularly. Rated T for safety.
1. Village near the Ocean (Updated)

_**A/N: So I am going to try and revise the next few chapters, mainly chapters 1 and 2 because they didn't turn out how I wanted them to. They will still have a Princess Mononoke crossover action between them but I will try to keep that as minimal as possible. The main character will still live with wolves because it helps with the main plot. Please review if you like the changes. Also I will still update regularly when possible. Thanks.**_

The moon shined brightly over the Xavier School for the Gifted, as everyone inside slept soundly in their rooms. The nightly hours ticked away on the grandfather clock beside Charles Xavier's bed as the bald man slept not so comfortably. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids as sweat dripped down his face. The man woke up out of breath and drenched in sweat. The painful headache gave Charles enough information to know that Cerebro wants his attention. The man wheeled himself down to the computer room where a large screen began to light up the massive room with a blue light. The man wheeled to the center of the room and put on the metal helmet. Charles closed his eyes to see. The moon was full and glowed above a massive forest. The trees thinned out near the ocean to reveal a tiny village with tall cement walls. The people around the village rallied with anger and in the center as a tall woman gave a speech while off in the distance Charles could hear the howling of wolves.

"What is this place? What's going on Cerebro?" the man whispered to the machine, hoping it would give him some answers. In response the vision dive bombed through the tops of the trees, towards a small pack of silver wolves. Their fur glistened in the moon light as their muscles tensed with every move, bloody carcasses in their mouths. What drew Charles attention to the pack was that there was a person standing in the center of the pack of wolves as they walked towards a tiny cave. The vision turned black and Charles removed the helmet, sending out a telepathic message for his students to wake up and meet with him in the living room.

Xavier looked around the spacious room to find everyone circling around him, they all yawned and sleepily rubbed their eyes.

"So Charles why are we all here?" Logan growled, trying hard to not get mad at the bald professor.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant, I'm sorry to have woken all of you up. Actually I believe I'm only going to need a few of you."

"So who do you need?" Kitty asked, yawning into her hand.

"I believe that Jean, Kurt, Logan, Ororo and you, Kathryn, will be best suited for this task." Charles replied, dismissing the others.

"So this has to be a serious issue if Ororo, Jean and I are going." Logan grunted, his eyes narrowing.

"You are correct Logan. There is a new mutant, I am unsure of their name but I am sure that they are in trouble."

"So where are they?" Ororo asked, already brushing through her silver hair.

"Greenland. There is a tiny village between the ocean and the forest."

"So we go to the village and grab the mutant then leave?" Jean asked, suspicion coating her tone.

"I'm afraid it is not that easy. This mutant doesn't live in the village, they live in the forest."

"Do you know if the mutant is male or female, Charles?"

"No Cerebro was only able to give me a brief glimpse so I wasn't able to tell, but I do know that there is a war there and I hope our potential friend is not apart, or cause, of it." With those finally fords the team suited up and headed for the plane.

Fresh coffee brewed in the back while Kitty and Kurt slept soundly in their seats, drool pooling in their mouths. Jean was staring out the window, fear circling in her eyes as she watched the sun rise above the horizon. Logan was steering the jet while Ororo gave him directions.

"Jean do you mind waking up Fuzzy and Half-pint? We're going to be landing soon." Logan asked, beginning his descend. Jean nodded her head and mentally shook her friend's shoulders while pinning up her vibrant red hair. The two teenagers quietly rose from their slumber as the jet landed a few feet from the cement guarded town.

"This village is very..." Ororo began.

"Barbaric." Jean finished, giving the elder a soft smile as they all exited the air carrier.

"Wow I wonder if they like have running water or plumbing." Kitty commented as they approached a large gate made of wood.

"Halt, who goes there?" a man called from the top of the gate.

"My name is Ororo and I am part of the X-Men. We do not wish to harm you we just want to talk." The silver-haired woman called out. Much to her pleasure the steel gate opened and allowed them all to enter.

"X-Men, why have you come?" a woman asked. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun at the top of head and her bangs were perfectly cut so they were out of her face no matter what happened. She wore a large tan over coat that almost hid her plain black T-shirt.

"We found out there was a mutant here, and that they are in danger." Storm explained.

"She must be talking about the girl that runs with the wolves." "What's her name again?" "Alea?" several people whispered, their comments barely audible to the others.

"I'm sorry but there are no mutants here and if there were they wouldn't be in danger." the woman claimed, turning her back on them.

"Your little citizens say otherwise." Wolverine growled, pointing to a young group of women that huddled close to each other for safety.

"Nothing but rumors pass through this village but if you insist then come and have some breakfast. I take it we have much to discuss." The woman led the X-Men to a large, empty area. A few people were setting out a long wooden table accompanied by dozens of wooden chairs. Against the wall was a buffet that was being fully stocked with various fruits, vegetables, bread, meats and cheeses. They all lined up with silver plates and forks in their hands, loading their plates as much as they dared to while in the company of strangers.

"I have a question, if you do not mind me asking." Storm asked, looking at the woman.

"Ask away, for now you are our guests."

"What is your name, or what shall we call you."

"Ah yes, introductions. You may call me Rouche. What shall we call you?" Rouche asked, looking at the others.

"My name is Storm."

"Call me Wolverine."

"The names ShadowCat."

"I am NightCrawler."

"You may call me Jean Grey." after the introductions they all ate in silence, not wanting to break the truce that unintentionally formed.

The X-Men had stayed in the tiny village all day learning its history and how the people worked together. Men would go fishing or hunting, maybe even gather more wood while the women took care of the village and children. There was hardly any electricity and many things were hand-made, unlike the civilization that the X-Men were accustomed to. Of course the town would trade their goods and services with other towns every few weeks and they all helped each other out, there never being any true war.

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows inside and outside of the village. Many of the shadows were distorted from various fires that the villagers had lit. Everyone was mingling while a few men cleaned and loaded various weapons, mostly shot guns.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" ShadowCat asked, not taking her eyes off of the guns.

"For hunting." Rouche stated, Wolverine gave the woman a side ways glare.

"Just for hunting?" he asked, a snarl coming from his mouth.

"Yes."

"Why would-"

"She's here!" Someone yelled pointing up towards the sky. Everyone gathered around as the sun set behind the tallest building. A top the building stood a tiny figure, their shadow casting over the group.

"Who's that?" ShadowCat asked, squinting her eyes and trying to get a better look.

"Someone that is not allowed here. Shoot her down!" Rouche ordered. NightCrawler looked over to find several men pointing the barrels of their shot guns at the person.

"Vhat, no!" he shouted, rushing towards the men disturbing their concentration.

"What is going on? I ordered you to shoot her! Kill her now!" Rouche began to yell, reaching behind her back and drawing a silver dagger. Wolverine narrowed his eyes, drawing out his claws.

"Wait, Wolverine, this is not our battle. Not yet." Storm warned, watching the building carefully.

"No this is our battle. Furball, go warn that chick that she's in danger." Wolverine ordered the blue boy and he quickly vanished, leaving behind the smell of sulfur. The boy appeared beside the girl and he took in her appearance. She had vibrant silver hair that shined as if each strand was infused with moonlight. NightCrawler noticed that she had a pair of silver fur ears that were pointed much like a wolf's and she had silver tail that flicked back and forth nervously. Her outfit consisted of a short green leaf skirt and a silver shirt. NightCrawler wasn't able to see her face since she hid it behind a red mask. The mask had a brown tint to it and consisted of two black wholes that allowed her to see and yellow smile that crossed all the way across its surface. The last thing NightCrawler saw was the sharpened knife that dangled around her neck. The blade was covered by leather so it would cut her as she stood on the roof, not addressing the blue creature that appeared.

"Hello, my name is NightCrawler and I'm a friend." the boy took a step closer to her but she didn't budge. "Um, I hope you are not thinking of going down there." he closed his mouth when he saw her slowly nod her head. "You can't! They have guns and they vant to kill you!" NightCrawler rushed in front of the girl but was pushed aside effortlessly as she bolted down the roof. The boy tried to stand but stopped due to a seering pain in his chest. NightCrawler tried to call out to her but the pain grew more intense with every breath he took. The boy watched as the girl jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

The girl rushed to the center of crowd with speed so fast that QuickSilver would envy her. She had taken the dagger from her neck and discarded the leather, making sure nothing would distract her from her goal. The person she targeted waited patiently in middle, surrounding herself with armed men. This brought a smirk to her face as she quickly took down the men closest to her and without missing a step flung herself at the woman with brown hair. The two then began a dangerous dance. Each held a dagger and aimed to kill but was blocked by the other. Metal hitting metal echoed through the tiny crowd along with the grunts and yells that came from their battle. Wolverine took a step towards the battling women but was stopped by Storm and Jean, giving the man a glare while shaking their heads.

The battle continued for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes until a gun shot broke them apart. A smile crossed over Rouche's face as she watched the red and brown mask shatter from the girl's face. The dagger slipped from her grasp as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Her silver hair covered most of her face as NightCrawler appeared behind his friends.

"Nice shot, but she isn't dead. Finish the job!" Rouche ordered the man as he reloaded his weapon.

"So that's what's going on, Furball get her out of here!" Wolverine ordered.

"ShadowCat you should go to just in case!" Jean called creating a mental shield around the girl. Kitty grabbed onto Kurt who held the girl in his arms.

"Vell Kitty let's get out of here."


	2. Moonlight Fangs (Updated)

The two X-Men watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open. The moon was still high in sky, shining in the small clearing with a luminous glow. The girl let out a groan as she tried to sit up.

"Hey you should like take it easy, you fell to the ground pretty hard." ShadowCat claimed reaching for the girl.

"Get your demon hands away from me!" the girl quickly slapped Kitty's hands away as she growled, showing sharp, pointed teeth.

"Ouch, like rude."

"Wait Kitty, maybe we should talk vith her. Hello my name is Kurt but you can call me NightCrawler." Kurt slowly reached out his blue hand and didn't show any shock when she slapped it away.

"And I'm Kitty or ShadowCat. What's your name?" The girl only growled and hunched over, ready to attack. Kitty held onto to Kurt and didn't let go even when a howl echoed through the trees and the girl relaxed.

"Mother," the girl whispered, looking towards the trees. Leaking from the shadows came a silver wolf, their fur glowing in the moonlight. The girl got to her feet and ran towards the wolf wrapping her arms around its neck. The wolf rubbed its head against the girls closing its eyes and looking peaceful until unfamiliar scents entered its nose. The wolf let out a growl and began to ascend towards the two people, making sure the girl was behind it.

"Please there's no reason to fight!" someone yelled from a top the trees, both the girl and the wolf looked to find more people descending into the clearing. The wolf and girl took a few steps back, the shadows partly covering their bodies and faces.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Jean, I'm a friend."

"Humans are not friends,"

"Watch it wolf bait." growled a man beside Jean.

"Wolverine, please do not cause more anger. We need them to trust us." a silver-haired woman said, standing beside the man. "My name is Storm." the woman took a step towards the girl and held out her hand. The girl let out a growl, showing her teeth and slapped Storm's hand away.

"Humans are not friends!"

"You may not trust us now, but I believe this is yours." Jean took a step forward and held out her hand. The silver dagger glittered in her palm and the girl took a step towards it. She took several seconds to look at each of the people before taking the dagger from Jean's hand and hanging it around her neck.

"Why did you give it back?" she asked.

"Because it was yours and I'm sure it held special meaning to you."

"Its just a dagger."

"To us maybe, but its different to you. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Aleu and this-" the girl was cut off by the loud noise of a helicopter. They all looked towards the sky to see several men falling out of it and landing around them with guns in their hands. Aleu let out a frightened scream as one of the men grabbed her and she flew towards the helicopter.

"Not so fast!" Wolverine growled, jumping towards the man with Aleu. His claws dug into the side of the rope and began to climb towards them. "Kid, grab my hand!" Wolverine withdrew the claws of his right hand and held it out for Aleu to grab onto. Out of panic the girl struggled against her capture and tried to grab onto his hand. They were a few inches apart when a sudden blast of wind knocked Aleu and the man off the rope. She screamed as she fell, not being able to grab onto the Wolverine.

Everyone stared in horror as Aleu and the man fell towards the ground. Storm was busy dealing with two attackers while ShadowCat, NightCrawler and Jean dealt with a small group. Without thinking Wolverine released his grip from the rope and plummeted towards Aleu.

"Please, help me!" she cried trying to reach out for his hand as the man fell faster.

"Don't worry, Kid, I got you." Wolverine drew the girl close to him and turned around so he hit the ground and cushioned her.

"Wolverine are you alright?" Jean asked as the men fled from the scene and the chopper vanished. They all gathered around the fallen man as he held the girl close to him, even the wolf joined their circle.

"Yeah, I'm fine but the girl's unconscious." Wolverine said, shifting his body so he didn't disturb her. The girl let out a groan but woke up in a matter of seconds, holding her head.

"How do you feel Aleu?" Jean asked as the wolf stood behind the girl and licked her wounds.

"I'm fine, thank you for rescuing me." Aleu turned toward Wolverine and he grumbled something about not mentioning it.

"Aleu, I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." Jean grabbed the girl and they sat down on a few boulders, away from everyone else.

"What are your questions, Jean?"

"Why were you attacking Rouche?"

"Rouche?"

"The woman in the village."

"Oh, her. It started years ago. That village existed and was at peace with everything around it. I would visit the people and play with the children when I was younger. Then everything changed when that woman came. She stormed into the village acting as if she belonged. As soon as she saw me she demanded that I leave and never return. She turned all the families against me. Every time I was near the village they would shoot or throw things at me,, making sure I never entered again. So I fight to kill her so maybe the villagers will like me again and I can have my friends back" Jean stared at the girl in horror as Aleu wiped away a few rouge tears from her pale face.

"There has to be a peaceful way of dealing with this. There doesn't have to be any bloodshed."

"I tried to be peaceful but humans don't listen."

"Well we're not humans, we're mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Yes we carry the X gene and we believe you do also."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Well first off you have ears and a tail, no one other than Kurt does."

"I was born this way. What is your mutant ability?"

"I'm a telepath, watch." Jean pointed her finger towards a small rock and closed her eyes. Aleu watched as the rock slowly lifted into the air then flew a few feet away from them.

"So you are able to do that also?"

"Also?" Aleu nodded her head and lifted the same rock and dropped it in the same spot.

"I can't fling it like you can but I am able to communicate with my mother through our thoughts."

"That's amazing and I know a place where you can get control of your gift and maybe even grow more powerful."

"Where is this place?"

"Its back in America. This place is called the Xavier Institute and we all live there together. It's a great place and I'm sure you'll love it. Also you will have friends that will be there for you no matter what."

"It does sound nice but I can't leave my home, I have to protect it."

"We'll help you create peace, then maybe you'll come?"

"If you can come up with a peaceful solution then I will." The girl shook Jean's hand and they all left the tiny clearing. The wolf howled at their departure but stayed in the clearing, waiting for Aleu to return.

_**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to answer any questions, yes, Aleu does reflect off of Princess Mononoke. I love that movie and wanted to base a character and scene off of it. (: Well thanks for reading and please review if possible. Thanks.**_


	3. Leaving What I Once Knew Behind(Updated)

Days had passed since the accident in the forest. The X-Men were able to form a treaty between Aleu and the villagers. After everything was explained and apologies were said and forgiven Aleu was able to go back to the village anytime she wanted. They all gave her gifts for her journey to America and shed tears when she left. Everyone in the village watched as Aleu boarded the X-Jet, everyone except the woman with brown hair. She was the only one that didn't participate in anything having to do with Aleu and gave her and the X-Men hate filled glares when they passed by her window.

The flight back to Bayville was long and quiet. Logan flew while Storm made sure the weather stayed clear for them. Kurt and Kitty were eagerly trying to get Aleu to speak while Jean slept. She had exhausted her mental abilities trying to work with the villagers and Rouche.

"So you can speak to animals like telepathically?" Kitty asked, only to get a blank stare from Aleu.

"Why don't you speak? You spoke to Jean!" Kurt remarked, watching the girl's facial reaction. Both of the X-Men were so focused on Aleu's face they didn't notice her silver tail twitch back and forth, the fur standing on end.

"You two might want to cool it before she bites." Wolverine warned from the front, a smirk on his face.

"We just want to talk with her," Kitty whined.

"Maybe Aleu is tired and doesn't feel like talking. Don't force her." Ororo claimed, focusing on the weather.

"Anyways, someone wake up Jean. We're home." Logan snorted, landing the jet inside the loading deck that was hidden behind a tall waterfall. the X-Men slowly exited out of the jet one by one, Aleu being last. She had a difficult time undoing the seatbelt and decided the use one of her claws to rip it in half, freeing herself. She then got up and walked down the metal door, surprised to see so many people. The shock of so many faces frightened the girl and she ran back inside, trying to find a place to hide.

Aleu found herself crouching underneath a small counter, near the back of the jet. Her tail wrapped around her legs and she covered her ears with her hands. The girl shook violently, wishing she could go back home.

"Aleu? Aleu are you in here?" a voice called out, it was calm voice and sounded male. Even though it was calming and sounded harmless Aleu didn't move from her spot. Instead she grew more frightened when she saw two black wheels rolling closer to her. They were the same type of wheels that were used to destroy the grass of her home and killed hundreds of flowers that she thought smelled so good.

"Aleu, its me Jean, please come out. We don't want to hurt you." Jean pleaded, hoping her voice could lure out the wolf.

"What she says is true Aleu, we are friends." the man said again, his voice sounding calmer and calmer each time he called out to her.

"People," Aleu whispered, not moving from her hiding spot.

"People?" Jean asked, kneeling down beside the counter. Her red hair flooded the tiny space like fire, frightening Aleu and making her jump. The girl slammed her head against the bottom of the counter causing her to yelp in pain. Jean uttered out an apology as the girl rubbed her sore head.

"So many people." Aleu muttered, glaring at the red head.

"Ah, I see since she's been in the wilderness all her life Aleu isn't accustomed to dealing with large groups of people. I will go and tell the others to go back to their rooms, she can meet them all at dinner." the man said, rolling out of the room and down the ramp.

"Come with me I'll show you to your room and I promise no one will approach you until you're ready." Jean held out her hand a soft smile on her lips. After a few contemplating seconds Aleu took Jean's hand and was helped out from under the counter and to her feet. Aleu's tail twitched nervously as she slowly walked down the metal ramp. Aleu took baby steps through the giant, metal door and clung to Jean for dear life.

Jean led Aleu down a long corridor. They passed three doors until Jean stopped and opened one on the left. The door opened to reveal a spacious room. Aleu gasped in amazement as she looked around. There was a wooden dresser beside a wall that had a painting of a forest with a waterfall. Aleu touched the painting, sadness reflecting in her azure eyes as her fingers traced the bark of every visible tree. Aleu dragged her eyes from the painting to find a window across from her, partly covered by red curtains. The girl walked over to the window and ripped the curtains from the wall, letting more sunlight into the room.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Jean called out, grabbing the curtains from Aleu's hands.

"They frightened me and held the sun from my gaze. I don't like them." Aleu let Jean have the red curtains and watched as the red head left the room. The girl muttered to herself not knowing why Jean was so upset about some fabric when she noticed the bed. It was enormous and had a red comforter over it. A smile passed over Aleu's face as she jumped onto the bed and landed on her back. The soft mattress engulfed the girl and the blankets soon covered body and face. Aleu thrashed around, tangling herself deeper and deeper into the bed. Her arms and legs were soon captured and she couldn't move or free herself. Panic raced through Aleu's veins and she quickly called out for help, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Logan bursted through the door and let out a deep sigh when he saw the wolf girl trapped in her own bed.

"Please, help me." she whispered, her blue eyes pleading.

"Dumb kid," Logan groaned, detangling the girl.

"Thank you." Aleu said, taking the sheets off her bed and throwing them near the dresser.

"You know kid, you might want to keep one blanket for warmth, especially during winter." Logan warned, leaving the room. Aleu stuck out her tongue at the man but listened to him and grabbed a silver blanket. Aleu was trying to decide what to do with the other blankets when she heard yelling coming from the window. The girl peered outside and saw a group of people of about five or six running around. One was sliding on an ice bridge that came from the palm of his hand. Another transformed into a brown wolf and chased after the ice boy. Anger flamed inside of Aleu at the sight of another wolf and her ears laid down on her head while her teeth became visible.

"Now, now, Aleu I must warn you that we are all family here. There will be no fighting." the man from before said, wheeling into her room. Aleu turned to face him and was shocked to find him sitting in a chair, a wheel on both sides of him.

"Who are you?" Aleu asked, flattening herself to the ground.

"My name is Professor Xavier and I am a friend. I mean you no harm."

"So why are you here?" Aleu came to a sitting position her ears still flattened against her head.

"I came to give you this," the Professor held out a tiny device that look similar to what she saw the blue boy wearing on his wrist.

"What is it?" Aleu took a step forward and sniffed the thing as the man dropped the thing in her palm.

"Its a device that will change your form, it will hide your ears and tail while you attend school."

"School?"

"Yes, you will begin high school tomorrow. Good luck."


	4. Let the School Day Begin

Morning sunlight filtered through the open window as birds sang their waking song, disturbing the girl from her slumber. Aleu's eyes fluttered open as the girl laid on her mattress her knees curled up against her chest. The girl uncurled from her sleep and rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes. Aleu jumped off her bed and shed off her light pink night gown. She replaced the silky fabric with a sea blue tank top and matching mini skirt. Jean and Kitty had taken the girl shopping last night for clothes while Xavier and Storm prepared a costume for her.

Aleu slipped on a pair of brown flip flops and pressed a black button on the tiny watch wrapped around her wrist. Aleu watched as her ears faded away. A gasp escaped her lips as her hand reached for the place her ears used to appear. She could feel the soft fur and confusion flashed across her eyes.

"It's different, isn't it?" a voice sounded from her doorway and Aleu looked over to see a boy a few inches taller than her. He had dark blue hair and creamy white skin.

"What do you mean?" Aleu asked, raising one eyebrow to the boy.

"I'm Kurt, you met me before remember?" Aleu shook her head. "I'm the blue guy that teleported you to that waterfall back in Greenland. I have an image diffuser also." the boy held up his wrist to show the black watch.

"Oh, I see. So what's school?" Aleu asked as the boy guided her down stairs for breakfast. They both arrived at the dining room where everyone was seated and chatting. Aleu stopped in the doorway, her eyes widened and her breath came in short gasps.

"Don't vorry Aleu, we are friends." Kurt took the girl's hand and dragged her into the room where she was greeted with warm smiles and good mornings. The girl took a seat at the end of the table, near Logan who sipped at his coffee.

"How did you sleep last night Aleu?" The bald man asked from across the table.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"I'm glad you did because you kept the rest of us awake with your howlin'" a girl growled. Her entire body was covered with clothes and she had a silver streak in her brown hair.

"I'm sorry," Aleu whispered.

"Its alright, you probably didn't mean to also it was your first night away from home." Jean said, a warm smile on her face. Aleu returned her smile and began to cut up her pancakes.

It wasn't long until everyone finished their breakfast and rushed off to school. Kitty quickly grabbed Aleu's wrist and pulled towards Scott red vehicle.

"Charles, do you think its wise to let her go to school?" Ororo asked, gathering the few scattered dishes some students left behind.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope I'm not making a decision." Charles laced his fingers together and stared intensely at the wooden table.

"She could cause trouble, especially with her animalistic nature." Beast claimed, helping Ororo gather the dishes and running the water.

"She seems more frightened by people than angry at them. That's all this test is about. To see if she can over come her fear and face the world that is before her."

"What about her academically? She couldn't possibly have school in the forest." Logan grunted, flipping through the mornings newspaper.

"I'm not to concerned with her grades besides Hank already told me that he will help her with academics after school."

"I hope you're right about her fearing people instead of hating them. Those kids already get enough to grief about." Logan ended the conversation and exited the room.

Aleu exited the car and gasped at her surroundings. The building was a soft cream color with several rooms and had other buildings attached to it. Aleu stared at it with round eyes as all the other students walked around her and pushed her forward.

"Come on Aleu, I'll take you to go get your schedule." Kitty took the girl's hand and began to run towards the building, a smile on her face. The two girls passed through the front doors and into a hallway full of tiny metal doors.

"Uh, hey Kitty. Who's this?" a guy stepped in front of the girl's. He had chin length brown hair and wore a simple brown T-shirt with a black vest over it and ripped blue jeans. Behind him were three other guys. One was a big guy that towered over the other two. A small guy snickered as Kitty tried to avoid the guy blocking their path. Aleu didn't pay much attention to the small one since her attention was on his friend that had short silver hair. He gave the girls a half smile and small wave as they passed by.

"Who were they?" Aleu asked, looking over her shoulder.

"That small group? The one who blocked us was Lance. The big guy is Fred and the small one is Todd."

"What about the one with the white hair?"

"That's Pietro. My advice would be for you to stay as far away as possible from them."

"Why?"

"They're the bad guys and all they want is to cause trouble. So not worth it, trust me." The two girls walked into a small room and got Aleu's schedule. "Hey you've got first period Chemistry, nice."

"Where's the class at?" Aleu asked, being dragged by Kitty.

"It's right here, sorry you don't have this one with anyone from the institute but I'm just one classroom over so I'll be here when the bell rings. You have the next period with me." Kitty waved Aleu goodbye and walked into a different room.

"So this is your first class?" the boy with the silver hair was by Aleu's side, frightening the girl.

"Where did you come from? Oh, and yes." Aleu pushed a strand of hair from her face and gave the boy a soft smile.

"Let's just say I'm really fast also the names Pietro." the boy held out his hand and grabbed Aleu's. The boy held her hand against his lips and pressed them against the back of her hand, a faint blush appeared on Aleu's cheeks as she withdrew her hand and held it behind her back.

"Hello, my name is Aleu."

"Well the bell is about to ring. Come on let's go take our seats." the boy guided the girl into the classroom and they both took a seat near the window. "These are the best seats, you can watch the wildlife go by especially during this boring class."

Aleu didn't find the class boring as much as she found it confusing. The girl flipped through the pages of her book eagerly trying to the find the page everyone else was on. Aleu sighed in frustration and bashed her head against the wooden desk.

"I'll never figure this school thing out."

"Here I'll help you. For starters you might want to get the right book out. Its this one right here." the silver-haired boy reached into Aleu's blue backpack and pulled out a thick textbook, laying on on her desk. "Next flip to page 54."

"Um would this be a good time to tell you that I don't know my numbers?" the boy's eyes widened with disbelief and he gawked at the young girl.

"How do you not know your numbers?" he asked, his mouth wide open in a silent gasp.

"Cut me some slack, I didn't come from a well educated place."

"Where did you come from?" the girl's breath hitched in her throat, remembering professor X's warning to not tell anyone that she was from the wilderness.

"I came from a small town in Greenland, there wasn't really a school."

"Well geeze I would've thought those X-Men losers would've taught you basics before throwing you into school. What a bunch of lame brains." Pietro snarked, a smile on his pale face.

"They aren't so bad, I think." Aleu laid her head on the desk and began to fidget with her fingers, still unsure about the people she was living with.

"You think? All the X-Men want is one thing from mutants."

"What's that?" Aleu lifted her head and stared at the boy, her blue gaze fixed on his.

"They didn't tell you?" A dark shadow casted over Peitro's face as a wicked smile appeared. "They're all going to lie to you. They'll stay stuff about wanting to help you control her powers but in reality they just want to use you."

"They wouldn't use me."

"Yeah they would, what's your mutant ability?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first cupcake."

"Well if I tell you then you tell me, deal?"

"Deal,"

"I'm , oh what did Jean say it was...Oh I'm a telepathic," Aleu snapped her fingers, a smile on her face.

"Cool, you're a mental fighter. I've got super speed. Watch." The boy got up from seat and vanished. There was a tiny burst of wind that ruffled through Aleu's hair as the teacher was suddenly spinning wildly. Before Aleu was able to blink Pietro was back in his seat, a smirk on his face. "Pretty cool, huh?" Aleu giggled in her spot as the bell rang and the students exited.

"So where are you going now?" Aleu asked.

"I've got Science, up stairs." Pietro pointing towards the roof.

"I wonder what I have," Aleu said, squinting her eyes at the paper in her hands.

"Hey Aleu, remember we have class together now." Kitty came ran towards the girl and wrapped her arms around her. She turned around only to find the silver-haired boy next to her. "Um, goodbye QuickSilver." she growled, leading a confused Aleu into a different classroom.

"Why were you so mean to him?" Aleu asked, taking her seat.

"Guess there's some stuff I better explain." Kitty sighed.


	5. Is This What Happens Everyday?

"Come on let's go get some lunch!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing Aleu's wrists after 4th period.

"Lunch?" Aleu questioned, scratching her ears. Even though they were invisible they still itched like crazy and Aleu was positive that she was getting fleas since she's been at the mansion.

"Hey, don't scratch your ears or people will start looking at you." Kitty warned, leading the girl down a long hallway and opening metal double doors. The two entered a room full of students, some in a long line and others were sitting at tables chatting away eagerly. Kitty stood at the end of the line with Aleu behind her. The line moved slow and Aleu took the opportunity to look around and get a feel for her classmates. Many gave them dirty glares and hushed to each other, calling them names.

"Why do they glare at us like that?" Aleu asked, trying to get Kitty's attention.

"Its been like this ever since people found out we were mutants, they're just afraid and angry. It's actually been a lot better than it was before. We're not getting picked on as much and most of our old friends talk to us again."

"Oh I see. Well-" Aleu was interrupted as a large blonde boy ran into her. They both toppled to the ground, the man's large body nearly crushing hers as a tiny round object fell to the ground.

"Oh, hey sorry about that." the man moved from on top of Aleu and reached out his hand to her.

"Oh my god, Aleu are you alright?" Kitty asked, kneeling down beside the wolf girl.

"Wait, you're the new transfer student. You're a mutant!" the boy grew angry and Aleu lifted her azure gaze towards him with fear in her eyes. "You mutants should go back home!" The boy yelled, grabbing Aleu's silver hair, causing the girl to cry out in pain. Duncan's friends surrounded the girl instantly and began to push her back and forth while the other kids stared and giggled at her pain. Aleu tried to stop the constant motion but felt herself weakening and growing dizzy.

"Duncan, what are you doing? You can seriously, like, hurt her!" Kitty tried to push the men away and grab her friend.

"Duncan, I suggest you let her go!" Aleu heard Jean's voice and opened her eyes a little to find all the X-Men surrounding the boys, Scott being at the head of the pack glaring at Duncan through his sunglasses. Duncan also took the time to look around, his face twisted with fear and rage. Aleu let out a growl that seemed to come from her throat as the boy turned his glare on her.

"Fine, I'll let her go." A smirk crossed over the blonde's face and he picked up Aleu by the neck, lifting her into the air. Everyone let out a gasp as the girl let out a yelp of pain. The boy began to laugh as he tossed the girl across the room. Aleu flew threw the air, crying out in shock and pain. Before she was able to hit the wall Aleu stopped in mid air and saw Jean focusing all her power on her. Aleu's breath quickened as she looked down, the floor wasn't far from her feet but if she were to drop it would hurt like hell and most likely damage her. Jean held the girl in the air and Aleu saw Scott walking towards her slowly.

"Jean, look out!" Aleu cried as a large man wearing a Bayville High jacket smacked the red head on the back, forcing her to loose concentration and drop Aleu. The wolf girl prepared to the hit the ground but found herself landing in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to find the silver-haired boy from her first period.

"Don't worry cupcake, I got you." he smirked, slowly letting Aleu down on her feet.

"Thanks Pietro." Aleu gave the boy a smile and saw him returning it. Pietro's smile faltered as Aleu was pushed behind a very angry Scott.

"What's your plan Pietro?" he asked, his voice growing angry.

"Wow, that's the thanks I get for saving one of your X-Men? Why didn't you save her Scott? Oh that's right you're too busy protecting that little girlfriend of yours." Pietro said, his smirk growing wider. It wasn't long till Aleu noticed three other boys walking towards the silver head, standing behind him. She also noticed a girl with short black hair, wearing a long red coat. She stood near the edge of the group and was looking towards the exit.

"Listen here Pietro, we don't need the BrotherHood to help us. We can take care of ourselves." Scott pushed himself against the slender man, jamming his finger against Pietro's chest.

"Scott, calm down. He did help us out. We should thank him." Aleu grabbed onto Scott's shoulder and tried to pull him away. Jean soon recovered and ran to help Aleu and the two were able to pull the man out of the cafeteria and into the sunlight.

"I-I'm sorry Aleu. I really lost my cool in there." Scott apologized, rubbing his eyes as Jean sat next to him.

"Its fine, Scott. I'm going to go back and join Kitty." Aleu said, taking a few steps away from the couple. She was a few feet away from them when something hit her. It was as if a fire began to spread through her veins, not visible on the outside, and Aleu fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Jean and Scott were by her side instantly asking what was wrong but all Aleu could do was scream. The fire kept burning through Aleu's veins, causing her body to glow like a bright flame in a dark tunnel. Aleu clutched at her sides and held herself, trying to suffocate the fire to no avail as it roared and glowed brighter, the heat rising rapidly. Finally, it felt as though the fire spread to her brain and Aleu felt herself shutting down. Her arms fell to her side, her eyes became droopy and her screams silenced. The last thing she could recall was falling into Scott's arms.

_**A/N: Sorry this is the shortest chapter so far but I didn't really want to explain so much. Also if you have questions about Duncan's actions I do think he would do something like that because of episodes in season 4 he did target mutants and gang up on them. Duncan was one of the people that attacked mutants anyway he could also he hates Scott and anyone Scott's friends with. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if possible. Thanks.**_


	6. Aftermath

**Quick Info:Duncan, Jean and Scott are in their senior year, they haven't graduated yet but they will soon, maybe. I know someone had a question about them still being in school and that's the answer. If you have any questions you can PM or a review and I will answer it as soon as possible. Also in a few chapters the scene will change and will be indicated by a single line break. I hope it isn't to confusing. Also if you have any questions you can PM or write a review and I will try to answer it as soon as possible. Thanks.**

The sun was high in the sky as the X-Kids entered the institute, eagerly waiting to put down their backpacks and rest. The school day had been long and hard for them and most went up to their rooms while others walked towards the kitchen and dinning room. They all went their separate ways except three students that walked past the kitchen and the dorms. They turned down several hallways until they came across a familiar glowing, red cross. The sign shined dimly above glass doors that allowed the three mutants to gaze into one of the rooms. Laying on the bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth was Aleu, her eyes were closed and an arm dangled from the side of the bed. Beside her was Logan, sitting a metal chair and not letting the girl out of his sight.

"Has there been any change?" a red head asked, laying her hand against the man's back and he rubbed his eyes.

"Charles was able to sense a brain wave but it was brief and very weak." Logan yawned, standing from his seat.

"So that was it, just a brain wave. She didn't like wake up or move?" a brunette asked, laying a hand on the sleeping girl's forehead.

"I'm afraid not. So do you have any idea why this happened? The kid's been out for two days now." Logan turned his attention to the other man in the room as he slouched in the corner, the room reflecting in his sunglasses.

"No idea. We told you everything that happened." the boy claimed, his voice growing louder with concern.

"Yes well I think the incident with Duncan might have caused this." a man said, wheeling into the room and placing his hand over Aleu's head.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, still sitting on the side of the bed. While Scott let out an angry sigh in the corner of the room. Jean wass instantly at his side, trying her hardest to comfort the boy.

"What's wrong Scott?" Jean whispered, hoping she didn't disturb anyone else in the room.

"I just, I should've see Duncan's attack. I let Aleu down and I didn't even get revenge for her!" Scott's hands balled into fists and began to shake voilently until soft, pale hands were placed ontop of them. Scott looked over to find Jean's emerald eyes softly gazing into his.

"You know we can't do that or we would be no better than the BrotherHood. Besides Principal Kelly said he would deal with Duncan." The two shared a soft smile before returning their attention back on the professor as he tried to think of a way to explain the situation to Kitty.

"You all said that Duncan and his friends pushed Aleu around, she even hit the ground a few time, correct?" Xavier asked, closing his eyes, relief flooding his face as he found the right words to say.

"Yes, but Mr. McCoy already checked for damage and trauma."

"That is true and her results showed her being perfectly fine but we didn't check to see how her telepathic abilities could be affected by the attack."

"That doesn't make any sense, I've been attack multiple times and never had anything like this happen." Jean spoke up next, confusion flickering in her emerald eyes.

"That is true Jean but you were trained to use your mental abilities in battle so your mind was already coping with the chances of you being hurt. Aleu is different, her mind wasn't prepared for such an attack, especially by three people, since she only attacked one person and she was sure she was prepared for it. She wasn't prepared to deal or manage this kind of stuff."

"That would explain there being no blood but why did she black out?" Kitty questioned her brown eyes clouded with worry.

"She wasn't prepared for her powers to react and her brain couldn't process the damage not done. She shut down and her powers have her comatose so she can heal."

"How long do you think that will take Charles?" Logan asked, a strange feeling crawling through his veins as he stared at the young girl.

"I'm not sure she could wake up at any moment. Logan I believe you should get some rest." Professor said as he left the infirmary.

"He's right Mr. Logan, you haven't left her side since we brought her here. You must be exhausted." Kitty said, reaching out her hand to the man. He took one glance at her then turned his gaze back onto the sleeping wolf, denying Kitty's request. The girl stared at the man with pleading brown eyes as her hand fell down to her side. Scott and Jean opened the door and three exited the room.

The man didn't understand the feeling dwelling inside of him as he stared at the young girl. Ever since the bullet passed through her mask and revealed her face he felt a connection to her. It was a strange connection and it frightened Logan, it truly scared him. He didn't want to know this girl's name, he didn't even want to chase after her but Jean convinced him to. It was unlike him to want to shut a child out, especially one that called his name the way she did. He remembered her pleading, blue eyes as she reached out for him and he kept himself a fair distance from her. Anyone looking would assume that he was trying to help but in reality he kept himself away from her. Logan narrowed his eyes, disgusted with himself for acting so foolishly. The child's life was in danger and he wanted her to leave, he didn't want to see her pale face as it glowed under the moonlight. He didn't want to her scream even though he knew if she died her screams would cloud his dreams and her pleading eyes would always be staring at him, blaming him.

Logan sighed deeply, running a finger through the girl's silver hair. She stirring lightly, her eyes moving beneath her lids and she moaned quietly. The man sucked in his breath quickly, shocked she had stirred at his touch. Curiosity consumed the man and he placed his palm on her forehead, feeling the light heat from her fever. This time the girl didn't move but her breathing became more relaxed and her eyes stopped moving. For once Logan was grateful the trio had left him. He wanted to be alone with her, to protect her. But most of all he wanted to be alone to contemplate the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Fears or the Past?

**_A/N: To Aniwolfgirl: I would love to answer your question but it will actually be answered in later chapters. If anyone else has any other questions please ask me and I'm sorry if I'm not able to answer them fully I will try my hardest to answer them the best I can. Anyways, please enjoy this nex chapter and review if you can. Thanks._**

_The girl is important you must keep her._

_She is your daughter._

_This thing is not my child!_

Voices echoed through Aleu's mind as she frantically raced for an escape. The voices drifted between males and a female and Aleu had a sinking feeling that they were linked to her. Aleu was surrounded in darkness, the only thing she could do was walk. Her hands fidgeted in front of her chest and she looked around nervously while her tail curled between her legs.

Aleu held out her hand and felt cold, wet cement on her fingertips. The wall scratched against her nails, grating them a tiny bit as she used the wall as a guide through the darkness. The floor beneath her was becoming damp and Aleu was able to hear the subtle dripping from the ceiling as she turned right. There was a faint light a few meters away and Aleu's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. Her feet quickly sped up and she found herself racing towards the light, her breath staggering. There was a rapid decline and Aleu didn't have enough balance to straighten herself, instead she fell down and rolled all the way towards the bottom. Flashes of black, green, yellow and blue raced past her and mixed while she tumbled.

Aleu landed on her back and found herself staring at a small circle of blue. A hint of white passed over and shaded the girl before she realized she was back outside, she back in her forest. The trees were shading the girl and raised high above her head as she got to her knees. Aleu looked around, an unsettling feeling drawing from the pit of her stomach. She held out her nose and sniffed the air several times. Confusion flicked in her eyes when no familiar scents appeared.

Aleu silently got to her feet and took in the strange clearing. The more she looked around the scarier and darker the forest got. The grass under her feet withered away and died with every step she took and Aleu noticed the sky was also darkening with night. Stars glittered in the sky as Aleu walked through the silent trees, feeling uneasy with every tree she passed.

There was a flash of a shadow and the dark figure darted between the trees, keeping a fair distance from the wolf. A growl erupted from Aleu's throat as she darted towards the figure. Aleu sprinted towards the shadow as it escaped from the wolf's attacks. The two raced down the side of a mountain and Aleu took a sharp turn, cutting through the forest and appearing before the figure. Shockingly the shadow didn't notice the wolf and passed right through her. Aleu's hands instantly went to her body, feeling where the figure had gone through her to make sure she was still solid.

Aleu looked over her shoulder to see the figure racing towards the waterfall. She followed and noticed that it was an actual person wearing a long cape that covered their body and face. Long, dark shadows casted over the two as Aleu chased the person until they ended up near the rushing waters. Aleu kept her distance and hid behind a tree, peering at the scene unfolding before her.

The hooded figure moved the cape behind her back to reveal something wrapped in a silver blanket that glowed under the moonlight. The cape never left the strangers face as they unwrapped the blanket to reveal a small child, about two years of age. The child was curled in a small ball and sucking their thumb peacefully while sleeping soundly. Aleu noticed the pointed silver ears protruding from a short bush of silver hair. Her heart raced as she saw the tiny tail swinging lifelessly from the child.

"That's me?" she questioned herself as the stranger rewrapped the child's body, leaving the face glowing in the moonlight. Aleu took a few steps from the tree to get a better look, realizing the person in the scene couldn't hear or see her. The person knelt down towards the ground and laid the child on the soft, plush grass. A strange scent entered Aleu's nose and she turned to witness a silver body leaking from the shadows. The fur glistened with vibrant color as the wolf took a few steps towards the person.

"Please, I know you can't understand me but I beg of you to please take care of her." The stranger pleaded, the voice was high pitch almost like a woman's as she began to cry. The woman held her mouth in her hand as she began to sob uncontrollably. The wolf let out a small growl but approached the child and sniffed its hair. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially since I know you are a wolf and most likely don't understand anything that I am saying but I need you to do this. The child cannot stay with me she will forever be in danger. I know they will not be able to find her in the forest and that you can keep her safe. Please take care of my baby girl." the woman continued the speech as the wolf began to lick the human scent off the child. The sharp pointed teeth, tore through the blanket as the wolf lifted the child up. The blanket slightly tore but managed to hold the child as the wolf left the scene, disappearing into the shadows.

"Mother, that's my mother?" Aleu took a step towards the woman as she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart began to break as she listened to the woman crying, all alone in the wilderness.

Suddenly the moonlight began to disintegrate and left Aleu alone, back in the darkness. Her arms wrapped around her chest as she shivered in the loneliness and began to walk again, wondering where she will end up this time.

"Aleu? Aleu, can you hear me? Follow my voice." The patient and calm voice of Professor Xavier vibrated through the vast darkness, sparking hope in Aleu's chest as she began to run towards the source of the sound. Xavier continued to call her name and Aleu found herself blinded by bright lights in spacious room. She was on a white, narrow bed with various needless jammed into her arms. Fear and panic shot through her body at the sight of the objects in her skin and Aleu found herself ripping them away from her and throwing them aside.

"Hey kid stop that!" two strong hands clutched onto Aleu's arms and held them at her sides as she frantically tried to get free.

"Logan, hold her until she calms down!" Professor's voice began to rise with panic as the girl violently thrashed around, scratching at anything she could. "Aleu, please open your eyes more and calm down." he instructed the girl and after a few moments she finally listened to him. Aleu stopped her thrashing and opened her eyes fully to reveal more of the bright room. There were various screens around her but the thing she noticed the most was the man sitting in front of her with his hands on her arms. His brown eyes glared into hers and she found herself breathing a little calmer and slower.

"Mr. Logan?" she whispered out, finally focusing on his entire face instead of just his eyes.

"Yeah kid, its me." Tears welled in Aleu's eyes and she fought them off, angry for not knowing why she was crying.

"What happened to me?" her hands balled and rubbed against her eyes as the tears began to fall harshly down her cheeks, making her face appear wet and swollen.

"Don't worry Aleu, we can help you. I promise." Charles placed a hand on the girl's back as the two men watched her cry.


	8. First Day Awake

"So she's like not coming back?" someone yelled outside the wooden door early in the morning.

"Kathryn we told you all that Aleu won't be attending school for a while so she can heal and hopefully get better practice academically." a stern, calm voice assured the child as Aleu's ears strained to hear the rest of the conversation. She was curled up on the over soft mattress and she could feel the knots in her hair as she lifted her head from the bed. Aleu had been bed ridden for about two days since she woke up screaming and crying in front of Logan and Xavier.

Aleu still had no idea why she freaked out like that. Xavier guessed it was because of the scene with her mother but she never freaked out that much over her real parents. Then again she never thought about them.

Aleu thought for the longest time that the wolves were her real parents but in reality they were her true parents. They raised her and taught her how to survive. They gave advice and were always there to protect her.

Aleu remembered when she had tripped over a rock while chasing one of her brothers. The rock had appeared out of no where and the young child had rolled down a hill and slammed into the trunk of a tree. Her back had pieces of wood and various insects crawling over it when the head of the pack chased after her. He licked her wounds and carried her on his back, making sure she wouldn't come into harms way on the trip back to the pack.

She also recalled the first time she saw a human. It was remarkable and fascinating to her to see someone with pale, hairless skin like her. They walked on two legs, just as she did and had fingers that would grab stuff from off the ground. Aleu spent months watching the people and copying their movements until she mastered being just like them. Of course the wolves appeared and realized what she was doing. Shockingly they weren't mad, they just took her far away from the people. Out of harms way they would say. Aleu now realized they were right.

The wolves took the girl across the mountains to a different forest where they thought there would be no humans. They were wrong. It wasn't long until Aleu stumbled upon the village. She was quickly welcomed by the people and brought inside the wooden walls. Inside was like nothing Aleu had ever seen, there were fires for lighting and other people who were dancing and laughing. They all spoke to her and she stared at them in confusion.

An elderly woman approached the girl with a soft smile on her wrinkled face. She explained to the others that Aleu wasn't able to speak like them and that the old woman would teach her. So every night Aleu snuck away from the wolves and traveled to the village. It took months before she was able to mutter one word of English but after the first word the others came easier to her.

The girl spent years with the villagers and was happy until a strange woman with long brown hair entered the area. She approached the wolf with anger flairing in her eyes.

"This girl is not human!" the woman screamed, pointing at Aleu's ears and tail. After a long speech it wasn't long until the village turned on the girl and shoved her back into the woods. Then everything went downhill, they killed and tormented any animal that crossed their path. They tore down trees and blocked off rivers for their own selfish desires.

"Aleu, are you awake?" the door opened, drawing the girl from her memories.

"Yes, Mr. McCoy." she muttered, allowing the blue man into her room. He had glasses on his furry face and a mountain of books in his arms.

"Great, I hope you are feeling up for some academic practice." The man dropped the books and left the room only to return minutes later with a large table and two chairs. Aleu remarked at how strong and agile the man was for his size. McCoy set up the space and held out the chair for Aleu. She quickly took her seat and watched the man as he opened one of the books and began reading.

The two spent hours learning basic reading skills and a few letters of the alphabet for Aleu to begin writing. Her vocal vocabulary was astonishing to Hank but she was unable to read or write, she barely even knows how to hold a pencil between her fingers. Hank was surprised when he heard the footsteps of students passing through the hallways and the all happily chatted about everything that happened that day.

"Hank, sorry to interrupt your little school session but its time Aleu learns how to be on a team." Logan entered the room with an outfit in his hands.

"Oh right, sorry Logan. Aleu we will pick up on this tomorrow, you did a fantastic job." the man waved goodbye and left the room.

"What's that in your hand Mr. Logan?" Aleu asked as the man threw the clothes onto her bed.

"Your X-Men uniform. Put it on and meet us in front of the Danger Room." the man quickly left the room and closed the door behind him, giving the girl plenty of privacy to get dressed.

Out in the training field Logan walked around trying to think of the best training group for Aleu. He already got Jean, Kitty and Scott but Charles thinks that one more person would be better. Logan processed how many students there were in the institute and all their abilities as he continued his walk. It wasn't long until Logan could see the faint line of trees beginning to sprout on the horizon. He let out a sigh but quickly withdrew his breath as a strange sound entered his ears. His gaze instantly shot up towards the sky as three helicopters flew over his head and landed on the other side of the school.

"Logan." Charles appeared behind the man, his calm voice making the man turn his gaze. Logan stared at Charles with a mixture of anger and hatred in his eyes as he walked past the man. "Logan what is going on?"

"Those are S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters, which means they want to pick me up." Charles wheeled after the man as Logan walked towards where they landed.

"Do you know why?"

"No idea," Logan helped Charles through the grass and moved loose twigs and branches from his path. "You don't have to follow me Charles, this is my battle."

"No Logan, you apart of the X-Men and you will not be alone." The two arrived at the location with narrow eyes as one of the doors opened. Men in uniforms bounded down the steps and created two parallel lines as another man exited the carrier. The man had silver hair, carefully slicked back with gel. He wore a long, black trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye. The man's face was solemn as he walked down the long ramp.

"Hello Logan." The man greeted, a smirk on his face.

"Fury, what do you want?" Logan growled, his claws gleaming in the sunlight.

"I need something from you."

"And what exactly do you want from Logan?" Charles asked, his face and voice showing no emotion.

"Actually I don't need anything from Logan, I need something from the Xavier Institute."

"You want get anything from us, Fury." Logan growled, his eyes growing intense with more hatred and anger.

"Come inside and I'll explain everything."

"Logan, go inside. I'll go prepare my students for what is next."

"Not exactly Charles, I need to explain everything to both of you." Charles and Logan shared a look with understanding and followed the man back onto the helicopter.


	9. Twisting In The Sunlight

"Please take a seat anywhere." Fury swept his arms towards a tiny, metal table with four chairs around it. The man had brought the two into a metal room with several screens on one of the walls.

Logan looked around the room finding nothing out of the ordinary except a young woman that was sitting in one of the chairs. She wore a bright, red coat that was pressed and clean to perfection and fit her body amazingly. She had golden curls that cascaded from a red hat that attempted to cover her face. Her hair bounced with every movement she did and stopped near the small of her back. The woman tilted her head up, moving the shadow that casted in front of her face, to reveal bright green eyes heavily lined with black eyeliner and smokey eye shadow. Her lips were plump, pink and the gloss shimmered under the lights as she separated her lips to breathe. The woman's face was porcelain pale in color and had pink rosy cheeks, giving her a light blush look. Logan watched as the girl's pink lips curled into a smile, revealing bleached white teeth.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, motioning towards the woman.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Shane. I work for HYDRA." The girl stood from her seat and held out her hand, her sleeves moving to show emerald painted finger tips. Logan scoffed at the woman and took a seat across from her and Charles sat next to him, still in his wheelchair.

"You work for HYDRA? Why?" Charles asked, his attention fully on the woman.

"You spoke with a different HYDRA scientist and she told you that HYDRA gives you no limits. You are allowed to do whatever you please to the DNA samples they give you."

"So why are you here? Why are we here?" Charles asked, splitting his attention to Fury.

"I should start from the beginning before Fury tells you the reason you're here." The woman took a deep breath and stared intently at Logan before beginning her explanation.

Back at the institute Aleu was changing back into her regular clothes and pinning up her silver hair while Jean, Rouge and Kitty waited downstairs. Logan's lesson was canceled and Hank was the one that informed the school that classes would continue tomorrow due to an emergency situation. Everyone questioned the blue teacher but he gave no explanation and claimed that it was being handled. Since the lessons were canceled Kitty thought it would be fun to Show Aleu around the city and that they could all go shopping again. After receiving the OK from Ororo Aleu raced up to her room to change.

She spent a good five minutes rummaging through her closet to try and find something wearable and easy to travel in. She decided on a blue denim jeans that ruffled at the edges and a long sleeve sea-foam green shirt that flowed over her stomach and chest. After putting on a pair of brown sneakers the girl pinned up her hear and went to check her appearance once again.

"Wow, cupcake you are looking gorgeous." a smooth voice sounded from the girl's window and Aleu turned around to see a boy leaning against the window. His silver hair being gently ruffled by the light breeze.

"Pietro, how did you get in here?" Aleu asked, backing up against her vanity, knocking over a few nameless bottles.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not here to hurt you. I was just checking in on you."

"Checking in on me?"

"Yeah, you haven't been at school for the past three days. I got worried and thought I would sneak in here to see how you're doing." Pietro strolled over to the girl and held her in his arms. A blush passed over Aleu's pale cheeks and she quickly ducked under the boy and landed by her bed.

"I doubt that's the real reason you are here."

"So I told you a white lie, sue me."

"Sue you?"

"It-its an expression don't really sue me."

"I don't even know what suing someone is." Aleu let out an uncomfortable giggle and back up until she could touch the edge of her mattress.

"Well anyways, I did come here for another reason." Pietro took a step towards the girl, a smirk on his face.

"And that would be?"

"Well I was-"

"Hey Aleu, you in there?" Kitty's voice sounded over the pounding at the door. Aleu's gaze flickered over to the noise and went back towards the boy or at least the space the boy occupied before vanishing, leaving her window open.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Sorry I couldn't find anything to wear but I'm ready." Aleu opened the door and followed the girl down the stairs, towards Jean's new vehicle.

The girl's raced down the streets passing numerous green lights and other vehicles while the wind whipped at their faces due to all the windows being rolled down. Aleu held her head out of the window, allowing the wind to surf through her silver locks and breeze over her fur ears that were still covered up by the image diffuser. A hand grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled the wolf back into her seat before someone hit her.

"You shouldn't do that, you could get seriously hurt." Jean laughed from the driver seat.

"Well the only other car I've been in was Scott's and his doesn't have a roof. I miss the wind." Aleu said, trying to talk over the loud music.

"Well don't worry the mall is just around the corner." Kitty giggled, her voice reflecting the smile on her face. The car took a sharp right and Aleu's eyes widened at the amount of cars lined up on both sides of the vehicle. There was an open space near the front and Jean parked the car as straight as possible before using her powers to make sure it was perfect. The four girls linked arms and headed through the double glass, sliding doors. A blast of air made their hair flip back and their smiles grew wider with every step they took.

"Come on girls, let's go hit the clothing shops first!" Kitty claimed, pulling them all towards the closest place. Inside the girls split up, piling different colored clothes in their arms. Aleu was the first in the dressing rooms with various dresses in her arms. The dressing rooms were held in a bigger room that had several mirrors, many bunched together to give someone a full view of every inch of their outfit. There were several couches scattered around the room and against one of the walls were a dozen tiny rooms with plastic doors that looked like wood.

Aleu turned into a small dressing room and closed the plastic wooden looking door behind her. She latched the tiny metal lock and turned to see a full length mirror in front of her, her reflection staring at her. Aleu reached out a hand sheepishly, her fingertips grazing over the glass making sure it was real and not going to attack her. When Aleu was sure the room wasn't going to cause her harm the girl separated her outfits and tried on the first dress she grabbed.

After stripping off her day clothes Aleu bent down and pulled the dress up her body and fitted it into place. It was a starlight black dress that was skinny and clung to her body like glue. The edge of the dress flared out to help her walk and show off the pairs of shoes Kitty would love to match with it. The dress had a V-neck cut to it but didn't cut too low or show off to much skin. Of course the straps were spaghetti and tiny which showed off her bra straps and the pale skin of her shoulders. Aleu's silver hair glowed next to the dress as she let it flow down towards the small of her back.

Aleu stepped out of the dressing room and began to twirl in front of the bunched up mirrors, marveling at how sparkly the outfit was when she moved. A smile was brightly on her face as she continued to turn and twirl.

"That looks beautiful on you," a smooth voice entered Aleu's ears and she turned to see Pietro sitting on one of the red, leather couches. He laced his fingers together and he leaned forwards, setting his arms on his knees as his eyes slinked up and down Aleu's body.

"Um, thank you but what are you doing here Pietro?" Aleu asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well I wanted to finish the conversation we had earlier. " Pietro got up from his seat and waltzed over to the girl, still admiring the dress on her body.

"Oh yes, what did you want. Sorry Kitty dragged me away." Aleu turned and faced the boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Right, she did drag you away. Well do you maybe want to catch a movie with me?" Pietro asked, calmly and smoothly. Aleu was shocked that the boy didn't falter in his question or have any sign of a blush on his face even though her face was blazing like a fire.

"A-a m-movie?" she stuttered taking a step back. Aleu didn't measure how long the gown was on her and her foot stepped onto the bottom, causing her to pull the dress and trip backwards. Pietro let out a shocked gasped and was instantly behind her, catching her before Aleu fell to the ground. The girl stared into the gray eyes of her savior as he gazed into her, their chests barely touching as they breathed heavily in tight space their minds created.

"Yeah, a movie. You know me, you a dark room with a brightly lit screen. I hear Now You See Me is playing. It looks like a good movie." Pietro said, not moving his body away from hers.

"That sounds like fun. I've never watched a movie before." Aleu smiled at the boy, still gazing into his eyes. The shock of the scene was beginning to wear off of the girl and she was able to feel Pietro's hands on her back and neck, holding her in place.

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight. Around 7." Pietro smiled, leaning his forehead against Aleu's causing their mouths to be inches apart.

"Um excuuse me," Rouge's rough southern voice rang through the room, dragging the two teenagers from their minds. Aleu looked over to find her three friends glaring at the boy holding her in his arms. Kitty was the first to move as she stomped over to them, grabbing Aleu and using her ability to phase the girl out of Pietro's arms. Jean was the next to attack, using her telepathic powers to lift Pietro off the ground and carried him over to the door that Rouge had opened. When the boy was on the other side of the door Rouge slammed it shut before anyone was able to register what happened.

"What-what did you guys just do?" Aleu asked, finding her voice and tears began to well in her eyes.

"We just saved you from Pietro. Aleu, I told you he was trouble, he's dangerous." Kitty said, trying to calm the girl down.

"You saved me? No Pietro saved me."

"How did he save you? You didn' seem like you was in any trouble." Rouge said, putting her black, gloved hands on her hips.

"I took a step and stepped on my dress, it caused me to loose my balance and I fell. When I did fall Pietro ran over and caught me." Aleu explained, remembering she was still in her gown. Aleu strolled over to the tiny room and stripped the dress off. Aleu put her regular clothes on, leaving the other outfits she picked out untouched. Aleu left the tiny room, to witness more glares from her companions.

"Aleu, you can't be talking with Pietro. He's trouble." Jean tried to say as calmly and delicately as she could. Her calm demeanor only lighted more anger in Aleu and she leaned against one of the mirrors, dirtying the glass.

"Yeah, all them boys in the BrotherHood are no good." Rouge pitched in, Aleu looked over to see Kitty looked at the ground her face smothered with sadness.

"So why is it that Kitty can talk with Lance at school but I can't talk with Pietro?" Aleu said, focusing her attention on Kitty as the brunette raised her head, her face full of shock.

"So what if I talk to Lance, he tried to be good at one point unlike Pietro! I actually know Lance you know nothing about Pietro!"

"Well how am I suppose to know more stuff about him if no one lets us talk?" Aleu asked, her voice raising against Kitty's.

"You don't have to talk to him to know Pietro only cares about himself. He is self centered and will push anyone under the bus as he likes without thinking about it." Kitty's eyes began to water and her face flushed as her voice grew hoarse from yelling at her friend. Rouge and Jean had exited the conversation and watched with heavy hearts as the two continued their screaming match.

"So what makes Lance so different? You said he tried to be good so he chose the BrotherHood over you?" The shock that appeared on Kitty's face could tell an entire to story to anyone who dared enter the room as Aleu's eyes grew cold and her face held as much anger that erupted through her voice.

"Well at least I can judge a person and I'm not scared of everyone! At least I know how to deal with people and I'm not some wild freak!" Gasps sounded through the room from Jean and Rouge as they turned their attention to Aleu, the anger on her face breaking down into horror and sadness. Kitty's face dropped as she realized what she just told her friend. "Aleu, I-I'm-" Kitty held out her hand to draw Aleu into a hug but the wolf shrugged her away, running towards the door.

"Aleu," Jean tried to reach out to the girl but was also pushed away as Aleu sprinted out of the room and out of the mall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The sun was beginning to set as Aleu laid against her bed, her knees curled by her chest as she rocked herself back and forth. The room was dark, the only light filtering from her window from the sinking sun that casted long and dark shadows. Aleu heard several people pass by her room, only a few stopped and called out to her. After seconds of silence they left her door, not daring to pry on the crying girl.

It had been an hour since Aleu ran all the way back to the mansion, stopping occasionally to ask for directions. She headed straight to her room, ignoring the questions that blasted her way from everyone she passed. Tears streamed down the wolf's face as she locked her door and sunk to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Minutes passed and Aleu found herself crawling over to her bed and wrapped herself in one of the blankets.

"Aleu?" a soft whisper came from her window and the girl looked up to find Pietro sitting on her windowsill. The girl let out a tiny sob before turning her gaze back on the floor, not watching as Pietro closed her window and glided over to the girl. "What happened?" he asked, concern in his voice as he wrapped the girl in his arms.

"W-why are y-you here?" the girl asked through sobs, hating herself for letting him see her in this state.

"Its almost 7 I came to pick you up, but that's not important. What's wrong?" Pietro forced the girl to look him in the eyes as she tried to recollect herself.

"You shouldn't lie, I may not know my numbers or time but I know its no where near 7." Aleu let out a light laugh before getting to her feet and walking towards the vanity. Aleu grabbed several tissues and used them to dry and wash her face before turning towards the boy.

"You're right its only like 6:20, I just wanted to talk with you a little more. Again that's not important, why are you crying? Who did this to you?" Pietro's voice grew angry as he followed the girl around the room.

"I-I just got in a fight with Kitty and some stuff was said that hurt my emotions."

"The saying is 'it hurt my feelings' and what was said?"

"Just some stuff, should we go?" Aleu turned to face the boy, her strong complexion back.

"Sure, let's head out." Pietro walked towards the door and went to open it but was stopped by Aleu.

"No let's go through the window, I don't want any-" Aleu was cut off by a knock on the door. The girl shared a confused look with Pietro as the boy took a few steps from the door and stood next to her.

"Aleu, I-ugh Charles I can't do this."

"Logan you need to, she has to know the truth." the voices were muffled by the door but still distinguished.

"Please leave." Aleu called out only to get a growl from one of the men.

"Logan I am leaving you to do this, she needs to know." Charles voice grew stern and Aleu heard the soft noises of him wheeling away. Logan let out several growls while the two teenagers stood frozen in the center of the room, not daring to breath or move.

"Look, Kid I need to talk to you." Aleu watched as the knob tried to turn and vibrated back and forth as Logan applied more force than needed. "Aleu, I know you don't want to talk but- I guess this is sorta- really- important. Open the door." Logan again tried to turn the knob to no avail. "Kid open the damn-" the two held their breath as they heard Logan sniff the air several times. "Who the hell is in there?" Logan's voice grew angry and the watched as six long jagged lines tore through the wood in her door, causing it to open as Logan kicked it down. The man let out a snarl and lunged towards Pietro.

"Logan, stop! What are you doing?" Aleu cried out as Pietro dodged his attacks and ran out the window, leaving the mansion. Logan's voice grew angry, almost to the point of yelling just as Aleu's did.

"Stay away from him." Logan warned, his breath pressing against Aleu's face.

"Why? Why does everyone think he's so bad?"

"Because he is. Because he is Magneto's son."

"Magneto? Who's Magneto?"

"That doesn't matter, I just don't want you around that boy ever again!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, I can!"

"And why is that?" the two were now in each other's faces, yelling at the top of their lungs, most likely alerting everyone in the institute to what was happening.

"Because, because.."

"Because why?"

"Because, damn it, because I'm your father!"


	10. Time For An Explination

The silence in the room cause goose bumps down Aleu's spine and her arms. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her, his features cooling down from the anger that flashed seconds before. The shadows reached over the girl's body and face, hiding them in their darkness as the sun set lower on the horizon.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Aleu asked, taking a few steps away from the man. Logan took a deep breath and released it slowly, his eyes downcast as he searched for the correct words.

"It wasn't suppose to come out like that." he muttered, still not looking at the girl as she began to shiver. Her tail flicked back and forth, wrapping itself around her legs while her ears bent back against her head.

"What did you just say." Aleu's voice grew stern and more angry with every breath she took. The girl took a step towards the man; her hands moved with every word, emphasizing every vowel. Aleu watched as Logan took another deep breath and released the air slowly again. Aleu repeated her question, her voice raising in volume.

"You heard me the first time. I'm-I'm you're father."

"No, no you're not. Why are you saying that?"

"I know this is tough to take in, especially like this. Damn it I knew Charles should've been here, I've always been bad at these kinds of things." Logan groaned, slamming his hand against his forehead.

"You didn't answer me." Aleu's voice still held anger but became cold as her eyes began to ice over with rage.

"I'm saying it because it's true. Come with me kid and I'll show you the proof." Logan jerked his head towards the door before walking out of the room, praying the wolf would follow. A relieved smirk crossed over his face when Logan heard faint steps behind him. Logan led the girl down dozens of halls before entering professor Xavier's office. The room was spacious with a grand window opposite the door. There was a tiny desk with various items on it, consisting of papers, pencils, a lamp and a stapler. In front of the desk were three lush, leather chairs that didn't look as if dozens of people had sat in them time and time again. Logan walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs and watched as Aleu followed his actions. Seconds later the doors reopened to reveal Charles rolling into the room and taking his spot behind the desk. He laid his elbows on top of the furniture, allowing him to lace his fingers together.

"It is late Logan," Charles said, his demeanor calm and un-angry even though he knew everything that happened.

"I know Charles, but I couldn't do it. You saw everything that happened, I handled it all wrong." Logan confessed, his voice growing angry.

"Calm down Logan we can help discuss everything and calm everyone down." Charles moved his attention from the steaming man to the iced over girl in the other chair. Aleu's eyes were cold and her face was solemn as she stared at the man in front of her. "Now Aleu, I would like to explain what Logan had told you but I feel you would accept it better if I show you."

"Show me?" Aleu asked, her voice holding no emotion.

"Yes, I'm going to tap into your mind and I'm going to show you my memories. Will that be alright with you?" he asked, keeping true to his morals about never entering someone's mind without permission. Aleu slowly nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes, making sure she was able to see and hear everything perfectly.

Aleu let out a small whine when she first felt professor Xavier enter her mind but grew accustom to the feeling, her face remaining emotionless. Logan watched as her eyes stayed closed, remembering the encounter that happened early this evening.

After the woman in red introduced herself, she began to talk about all the X projects that happened after Logan ran off.

"You already know about X-23 and all the tests used on the project."

"That wasn't a project, that was torture for that little girl!" Logan snarled, his face coming dangerously close to the woman's. Shockingly she didn't flinch, instead she continued her story.

"Well my projects were, different."

"Different how?" Charles asked, not loosing focus on everything happening in the room.

"Instead of cloning Weapon X's DNA I spliced it with someone else's. I created a different human being that would have the X gene and most likely the rapid healing ability that Weapon X possessed."

"So what did you do to my DNA?" Logan asked, his voice full of shock.

"I thought I answered that question. I spliced your DNA material with someone else's, which resulted in another person being created. Logan, I created a child. Your child." The woman paused and lifted a large, brown bag that sat at her feet. She opened it up and dug through it. After she found what she was looking for the woman pulled out a large envelope which consisted of various photos.

One was a woman with long brown hair in a hospital bed, her stomach was swollen. The photo was labeled _X-Child Stage One- 8 1/2 months pregnant. _

The next photo showed the same woman. Her hair was tangled and her face was flushed and drenched with sweat and tears. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was a new born baby. The mouth was open in a silent cry. This photo was labeled _X-Child Stage Two- New Born. Birth Date: August 24._

The last photo showed the same woman only her hair was back to being perfect and there was a forced smile on her face. Near the woman's legs was a young girl. Logan's eyes widened as he got a good look at the girl. She had chin length silver hair with silver wolf ears on her head. Her azure eyes looked through the camera lens and the paper straight at Logan as his gaze wandered down the short silver tail that wrapped around her leg. The label this time read: _X-Child Stage Seven- 1 year old. _Logan held the picture in his hand flipping it over and reading over the dozens of scribbles on the back.

"I-I have a child?" Logan looked at the woman with horror stained on his face. The woman took a deep breath and returned Logan's gaze.

"You did have a child. Years ago the mother went hay wire. Claiming the child wasn't her own and running away. We found the mother but the child was lost in the wilderness, we thought she died. That was until recently when S.H.I.E.L.D heard news about another mutant entering Bayville from the Greenland. HYDRA did its digging and found out that the new creature was Project X-Child."

"So you know the kids alive, why are you here?" Logan asked.

"I'm here to take the child back to HYDRA."

"WHAT?! Why?" Logan's anger boiled over and he lunged at the girl, only to find himself being stopped mentally by Charles.

"Logan calm down! We need answers not enemies." Logan nodded his head reluctantly and felt the restraints loosen. He retook his seat and glared at the woman as she continued.

"I'm here to take her back because she was designed for a certain purpose. The mother went rogue and we thought the child was dead. We tried the same procedure dozens of times and they all failed except Project X-Child. She's the only one to survive and we need her, or else."

"Or else what?" Logan growled.

"Either you hand over the child or we take her by force."

"You just try to take her." Logan continued his glare and his growl became angrier with every word the woman spoke.

"We will try to take her and make no mistake. This girl is so important to us we will kill anyone that gets in our way. So will you hand over the child?"

"Th-that didn't happen." Aleu's voice broke through Logan's memories, drawing him back into the room. Tears streamed down Aleu's face and she angrily glared at Charles, the daggers her eyes were shooting him should've dug holes into his body.

"I'm afraid that did happen. You are Logan's daughter."

"That part doesn't matter, why does HYDRA want me? Why did they create me?"

"We don't know but we refuse to hand you over without a fight."

"Why? Why would you risk your lives for me? Why not just hand me over?"

"Because you've become our family here. We all care about you and HYDRA is no place for anyone." Aleu stood from her seat, her bangs casting a long shadow down her face.

"I want to go. May I go back to my room?"

"Yes, of course. Goodnight Aleu." Professor waved the girl away and Logan watched as she slowly exited the room, throwing them one last glare before closing the door.


	11. Let's Get Back to Reality

Aleu woke up with a frown on her face. She uncurled from the bed and dressed in a full body, black suit with red x's on it. Aleu was to begin training in a group today to measure how she works with others. Professor Xavier had briefed her on it yesterday morning after breakfast. Aleu's frown didn't falter as she made her way down the stairs and towards the Danger Room where her teammates waited anxiously.

Aleu's gaze fixated on the five people standing against the metal doors, all of them in the outfit as her. Her eyes flickered to everyone's faces, studying their features with care. The wolf noticed how Rouge's face had the same scorn her's had, which wasn't a surprise. She also saw how Kitty jumped up and down, excited to finally train with the wolf as Jean brushed through her flaming locks with pale fingers. Scott fumbled with his fingers while catching glances at the red head by slightly turning his head every few seconds. The last person Aleu laid her eyes on was Logan. He had his usual scorn but she noticed how his dark brown eyes softened when he saw her approaching. His features always went soft when she was around and he tried his hardest to keep her safe while still letting her have her freedom. This had been happening in the last week, ever since he spilled the news that he was technically her father. His behavior annoyed her to no end and she tried her hardest to keep the man as far away as possible. A quiet growl grumbled in Aleu's throat as she focused on the man, hoping he heard it.

If he did, he didn't show it instead he opened the doors and allowed them all inside the metal room. They all filed inside and grouped behind the door as it slowly closed.

"Alright, I'm going to put it on a low setting but the difficulty will get higher as time goes on. You will work as a team until all the members are down for the count. The lesson today is to use each others strengths and protect their weaknesses. Work as a team and no screwing around." Logan explained, leaving the room and appearing a few feet from the ceiling in a glass control room.

"Alright guys let's do this!" Scott said as the first obstacles appeared. Long tentacles jutted out from the walls and tried to grab onto group as they split up. There were only three tentacles and they instantly went after Scott, Kitty and Aleu. Kitty simply phased through the one that attacked her while Scott lifted his visor and blasted the metal tube to pieces. Jean stayed near Aleu and helped her direct her abilities.

"Just focus all your energy on the metal, once you have it in your mind picture it twisting and tying into a knot." she instructed, calming allowing Aleu to use her telepathic abilities. The metal stopped moving and Aleu reached out her hand as she saw Jean doing numerous times. The metal creaked and crunched as Aleu slowly twisted and bent the metal to her will. Finally the wolf opened her eyes to find the metal half way twisted on the floor, not moving. Everyone congratulated the girl but was cut off as lasers began to shoot through the room.

Everyone jumped and twirled around the tiny room, trying to dodge the next level. Jean floated through the air with grace while Aleu's levitation was jumpy and she kept falling several feet before regaining her control. Scott blasted away the guns one by one but was too late to the destroy the last one as it blasted Kitty in the back, causing her to fly towards the wall and knocked her unconscious.

"One down, three to go." Logan announced over the intercom. His voice distracted Aleu and she plummeted to the ground and landed on her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Aleu are you alright?" Jean called out, her attention splitting between avoiding the next attack and checking on her team mate.

Scott charged for the wolf girl only to be smashed against the wall by another tentacle. The man hit the wall then the ground with a hard THUD.

"Two down, two to go." Logan said once again with an almost bored tone. Aleu was able to get to her feet and she looked around for Jean frantically as three flame throwers appeared from the walls. They blasted at the girls with intense fire that caused them to sweat instantly. Aleu watched as Jean used her ability to block the fire before it scorched her red hair.

"Aleu, you have to move or you'll be torched." Logan growled, trying to help the wolf. Instead Aleu stared at the flames with horror scratched on her face. Aleu's breath sped up as the flames got closer to her, brightening the expression on her face. Tears welling in her azure eyes and cascaded down her cheeks as Aleu began to shake violently from fear.

"ALEU!" Logan and Jean both screamed at the wolf, shocking her out of her trance in time to lunge against the wall and dodge the scorching flame. The room was instantly shut down as Jean ran over to the hyperventilating girl.

"Aleu, are you alright?" she asked, softly putting her arms around Aleu's shoulders. Logan entered the room and kneeled before the girl, watching her expressions as they changed drastically.

"Aleu, speak to us. What happened?" he asked, gently shaking her. Aleu's eyes seemed to wander around the room before focusing on the man in front of her. Aleu blinked several times before getting to her feet, ignoring the two people around her. She shoved them out of her way as she exited the room and bolted down the hall.

"Hey Aleu are you..." Kitty smiled at the girl but was ignored and watched Aleu run down the hall, "busy tonight?" she finished, muttering the last words.

Aleu ran to her room and slammed the door shut and fell against the door, drawing her knees close to her chest. She tried to calm her breath as best as she could before a cooling breeze lifting her hair lightly as it cascaded down her face and arms.

"Aleu? Aleu?" a soft, familiar voice fluttered over to her as two hands parted her hair.

"Pietro? Why are you here?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well sneaking into places quickly is my specialty besides seeing a pretty girl just makes me want to go faster." Pietro gave Aleu a soft smirk, trying to get the girl to smile.

"Yo Pietro, you in here?" a voice called out from the open window and Pietro let out an irritated sigh.

"Toad, get the hell out of here." Pietro was at the window, angrily whispering at the man below. Aleu crawled to her feet and stood beside Pietro, gazing down at the yawn.

"Yo this is the girl you been talking about, the one with the ears?" a small boy asked, jumping up and down beside her window.

"Toad you idiot, every girl has ears." Pietro growled. Aleu watched as Toad's shadow grew and shrunk with every leap he took in the bright sunlight. It was during this time that Aleu was thankful her room was on the West side of the building and no one really walked around outside except for Rouge and she never really talks to anyone.

"No bro you know what I mean. She's the one with the animal ears and the tail right?" Toad asked, trying to jump high enough to get a good look at her.

"They're wolf ears and yes this is her by the way she's got a name." Pietro glared down at his unwanted companion as Toad latched his hands on her window sill.

"Well hello gorgeous, you know I love a girl with blue eyes." Toad smirked, trying to hold his weight.

"Um, thanks?" Aleu took a step away from the boy, holding her nose and glancing at Pietro. The silver boy's glare intensified at Toad.

"Get out of here, your stink is gonna make us both vomit." Pietro placed his hand on Toad's forehead and pushed the boy down off of the window. Aleu watched as the boy dropped to the ground and bounced away, grumbling under his breath.

"That was, entertaining." Aleu said, walking away from the window.

"That was just my housemate, Toad. If you went to more than one day of school then you would've gotten to meet him." Pietro smirked at the young wolf and she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"So I know you and I know you don't just stop to say Hi. Why are you here?" Aleu asked, walking over to her vanity and grabbing a brush. She slowly brushed through her silver hair and looked over at the boy.

"I was wondering if we can actually go on our movie date that was suppose to happen a week ago."

"You know you are very good at asking girls out." Aleu joked, still gazing at the man.

"You know I could have any girl in Bayville that I wanted with just the snap of my fingers." Pietro snapped his fingers, the smirk on his face growing.

"Oh really? Then go get Jean or Kitty. Or Rouge." Aleu challenged, knowing he wouldn't do it.

"I don't chase people that don't want to be chased, unless I really like them."

"Well I'm sorry but I have plans tonight." Aleu said, distracting the boy from the other subject.

"Plans?" Pietro's sarcastic demeanor vanished and was replaced with jealousy, maybe even fear.

"Yeah, Kitty wants to cut and style my hair and I guess we're doing overs of some kind, you know with make up or something."

"Its called a makeover."

"That's what she said." Aleu smiled and was happy when the boy returned it.

"Well is there any way you can reschedule? I can ask Lance if he'll take Kitty on a date or something."

"No I want to do this besides I've been canceling on Kitty's shopping trips. I owe her." Pietro walked over the wolf and engulfed her in his arms. A blush passed over Aleu's face and she felt herself stiffen at the sudden touch. The girl softened as Pietro laid his head on top of hers.

"I don't do this normally." he whispered, his voice unusually serious and solemn.

"Do what?" Aleu asked, shifting her head so she was staring at the silver-haired boy. He tilted his head so his gray eyes were fixed on her blue gaze.

"This," Pietro lowered his head, locking their lips. Once again Aleu stiffened, unsure what to do until her instincts took over. Aleu folded into Pietro's body, sinking into the kiss with happiness bubbling inside her stomach. Minutes seemed to pass by but it was only seconds until he broke the kiss, allowing them to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Aleu asked, bringing her fingers towards her lips as they tingled.

"That was called a kiss and normally I don't just kiss a girl and call her back." Pietro's smirk was on his face again.

"You didn't call me though, you've never called me."

"I'm going to have to get you some sort of slang dictionary because I cannot explain everything to you." the boy laughed and even if she didn't understand, Aleu laughed with him.

"I'm sorry I have plans. Maybe we can go to the movies some other time?"

"Sure, some other time. I've got to get back before my housemates destroy something of mine." Pietro laughed, kissing the girl on the forehead before exiting the room.

Hours passed and the sun was sinking into the horizon, creating dark shadows along the walls of the Xavier Institute. Kitty ran through the halls recklessly, sweat dripped down her cheeks and her breath was heavy. The brunette ran through the double, white doors and down the street.

She never stopped even when people asked if she was alright. Kitty kept running past the school towards a rundown house. The wood was rotted and crumpling in places and the door was barely on its hinges. When Kitty touched the dusty knob it fell onto the wood and rolled until it fell onto the dyeing grass. Kitty ignored the bile that rose in her throat as she pushed the door open, slamming it against the wall and shocking the people inside.

"Kitty? Kitty what are you doing here?" Lance was the first to speak and he approached the girl.

"Not now, Lance, I need-"

"Who's breaking down our door?" Pietro asked, standing at the top of the staircase. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the girl in the doorway. "What are you doing here X-Man?" he snarled.

"Pietro," Kitty's voice was harsh and filled with a mixture of worry and anger as she addressed the man, "where is Aleu?"

**A/N:**_** So I've been enjoying reading all the reviews so here is a special shout out to all the reviewers!**_

**_Splodergirl2: Thanks for the review of the first chapter it was awesome and greatly appreciated._**

**_Aniwolfgirl:_****_ You are an awesome reviewer and I look forwards to all of your reviews. Also an answer to your question all the X-Men are at the institute they just haven't made appearances yet. Sorry._**

**_Trying to Put Pen to Paper:_****_ Alright I love your name its pretty fricken awesome. Also your reviews were great to and you captured what I wanted out of the first few chapters._**

**_Molly Grace 6:_****_ Your reviews were greatly appreciated and I loved every one of them._**

**_Androsama: _****_I like how you love my story and your reviews are awesome! Also I don't like Jean either but she's like super nice and sweet and that's why Aleu likes her._**

**_Haxyl:_****_ Well because of your review I did rewrite some parts of my chapters, I didn't try to do carbon copies but I guess it depends on who is reading to decide that. I hope you re-read the chapters and that they are sort of to your liking._**


	12. Headquaters

"What?" The silver-haired boy stared at the brunette with horror in his gray eyes.

"You heard me Pietro. Where is Aleu?"

"I have no idea, she said she was staying with you tonight for makeovers." Pietro strolled down the stairs as his housemates gathered around.

"We never had plans tonight. I mean I asked if she wanted to do makeovers but she said she was going to the movies with you tonight and that we can do it some other time."

"Looks like our little wolf knows how to lie. Well she's gone and I don't care if she wants to be found or not we are finding her." Pietro growled, his voice harsh and demanding control.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kitty asked, her anger simmering down.

"I'm going to check the mall. Lance and Toad can check the subways while Frank and Wanda search the movie theaters. Kitty you go and round up the X-Men. Tell them where we're searching and they can search the other parts of town." Pietro ordered around everyone and they quickly dispersed, heading in their own directions.

Kitty raced towards the institute as the sun began to rise. She bursted through the doors and phased into the kitchen, trying to find her teammates. Luckily Logan was always up early getting coffee and reading the paper.

"Mr. Logan! Mr. Logan!" a tiny voice yelled at the man distracting him from the news.

"What do you want kid?" the man groaned, trying to focus his gaze on the devastated brunette in front of him.

"Mr. Logan, have you seen Aleu?" the girl asked, her blue gaze fixed with worry.

"Not this morning, I've been asleep. Why?" The man slowly woke up, still letting the brunette's words sink in.

"Professor Xavier can't find her anywhere. We have no idea where she went." Kitty's voice was becoming hysterical with every second she wasted trying to explain the situation to the half awake male. She remembered that she told Professor Xavier that Aleu might be at the movies but she was positive he would check and would be searching for her now.

"He-he really can't find her?" Logan's attention was instantly on the girl as the shock woke him up.

"Really, he can't and he's going to try with Cerebro." A growl escaped Logan's throat and he quickly shoved the girl out of his way as he charged down the hallways, towards the computer room. He entered through the metal doors to find Cerebro and Charles hard at work, giving all their energy towards finding the missing wolf.

"Any luck, Charles?" Logan asked, standing behind the man as he removed the metal helmet.

"No it appears her ability was cut off or is being suppressed. Logan you may be the only one that can find her."

"I'll get right on with tracking her, just follow me." Logan growled, running through the house and jumping on his bike. Logan raced through the town, stopping occasionally to sniff the air for Aleu's scent. She had a distinct pine tree scent that was mixed with lavender, it was a sweet and calming scent that was easy to track.

The scent passed through the forest, slightly mixing with the evergreens. Through the forest Logan traveled down a long high way, towards the beach. Before he hit the sand the scent, and Logan, took a sharp right, riding parallel to the roaring waters. The sunlight danced off the waves as Logan rode down the long stretch.

"Charles, I know where she went." Logan said into a tiny microphone that was inside his helmet.

"Where Logan?"

"She went to HYDRA. I have no idea how she found their building but that's where she is." Logan pulled over and hid the bike behind a tall tree and noticed how there was a tiny forest surrounding the metal factory.

"Logan wait for the group that I sent." Charles warned.

"And who did you send, Charles?"

"I've sent Bobby, Amara, Jean, Scott and Ororo."

"Why such a big team?"

"Logan, we do not know what to expect inside of HYDRA's walls. Its best if you travel in a group instead of alone."

"I get ya Charles, hopefully those kids won't screw anything up." Logan growled, watching the building from atop the trees.

The building was covered in metal and only had a few small windows surrounding it. Every window and door was covered with bars and there was the slight hum of electricity. Few people exited the square building, all covered in dark green and black uniforms with HYDRA written on them.

Logan took a deep breath as he covered the top of his face with orange and black mask. He looked around and faintly heard the silent release of pressure that come from the X-Jet as the group softly landed on the ground, thanks to Storm and Jean.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ice Man yelled, bringing a fist into the air and close to his chest.

"Cool it with the yelling kid. This is HYDRA we're dealing with." Wolverine growled.

"Sorry,"

"So what's the plan?" Magma asked, fidgeting with her fingers and looking around anxiously.

"Simple we need to get to the top of the building. There should be a skylight that we can bust through. I'll take Jean, Cyclops and Magma inside while you and Storm keep watch on the roof. Report if anything enters or leaves the building. Got it?" Wolverine ordered and smiled in satisfaction when they all agreed.

"Let's get going then, I don't know what kind of tests they're doing on Aleu." Cyclops said, as the team was slowly lifted into the air by the Storm's wind and Jean's mind. Ice Man created a small bridge that was just out sight for them to land on without causing alarm. On the roof, Magma found a small sky light covered with bars.

"I can melt these bars and the glass so we can get through." She said, her body already heating up and burning with flames. She gently placed her hands over the metal and closed her eyes. In seconds the metal began to simmer away. The liquid burned onto the glass and created a giant hole in the center. Ice Man quickly cooled off the burning liquid and allowed the small group to drop down into the hallway.

"So this is HYDRA?" Jean asked, wrapping her arms around her chest and shivering. The hallway was long with several doors on either side. The lights were bright and blinding, illuminating everything and stealing away shadows.

"Keep quiet, we don't know what to expect." Wolverine warned, slowly walking down the corridor and sniffing the air.

"Can you catch her scent?" Magma asked, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"No they've sterilized this entire building, I can't catch anyone's scent." Wolverine growled, angry with his own nose.

"Then I guess the only thing to do is to check these rooms." Jean said, walking over to the first door. She looked at each of her comrades before slowly turning the steel handle. Everyone filed into the tiny room only to find it void. The group tried several rooms and found them all empty. Magma turned the handle on the tenth door and allowed everyone to enter and as they did they all gasped.

The walls were filled with various photos of Aleu. Some were in depth diagrams of her body and mutant abilities while others showed her living with the wolves and as a child. Every photo was drastically marked on and had various things written on them and beside them. Each member of the team walked near the walls, taking in all the photos and what was written on them in depth. Wolverine walked to the center of the room where there was a cream colored folder laying closed on a metal desk. He lifted the folder and went to open it when something else caught his eyes. Wolverine kept the folder in his hands as he walked to the other side of the room, where in the center there was a picture of Aleu. Next to her was the woman with brown hair and on the other side, was Logan. The photos were cut and taken in separate periods of times but they still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Wait, Logan who is that next to you and Aleu?" Jean asked, standing next to the man.

"That's Aleu's mother."

"Her mother?" Cyclops asked, taking in the photos.

"Yes, her mother.

"So if that's Aleu and her mother why are you next to Aleu?" Magma asked.

"This is the sick and wrong." Wolverine shook his head , ignoring the girl's question as he turned to leave but was stopped by a figure in the doorway.

"Welcome back Weapon X." the voice had a calm and chilling tone to it as the man continued to speak. "Its so nice of you to bring other mutants to our facility, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We're not leaving without our friend." Cyclops claimed, his hand reaching instinctively for the his visor.

"I'm sorry did I say ask? I meant you are going to leave." The man took a step from the door way and closed the door. Wolverine lunged at the closed door and banged on it repeatedly until he heard the screams and cries from his teammates. Wolverine looked over to see blue electricity circling their bodies until they fell the ground unconscious. The man ran over to the closest member, Magma, to see if she was alright until the lightning began to dance around his own body. Wolverine tried to hold back the screams until the electricity began to burn into his flesh and forced him to cry out. The man landed on his knees, the world becoming darker and darker until his face met the cold metal ground and he was enveloped in the darkness.


	13. Tests

"Logan. Logan, can you hear me?" the voice sounded far away and was inching closer towards the man. The man's eyes fluttered open, only to close quickly from the blinding florescent lights.

"Ch-Charles?" he muttered out, shielding his eyes from the light as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Yes, Logan. I am right beside you." the voice was calm, reassuring almost as the man looked around. He recognized the sterile room full of monitors, machines and beds. He had sat in the leather chairs dozens of times, making them all form to his specific shape and computability.

"Charles, why am I in the infirmary? What happened?" Logan asked, combing his fingers through his navy hair.

"The group was electrified at HYDRA headquarters. You've all be out for about three days now." Logan got to his feet, laying his hand down on a side table until he got his balance.

"All of us?" The man questioned, "Didn't Ororo and Bobby get us and leave?"

"No, they were also attacked at the same time you were."

"How did we get back?"

"HYDRA dropped you off at the gates, well they dropped off most of you."

"Most? Who was left behind?" Logan's heart raced, guilt pounded with blood against his ears drums at the thought of anyone getting left at the horrible place.

"unfortunately, Ororo and Amara were captured. We don't know why." Charles laced his fingers together and drew out a very long, sad sigh while staring out the closest window at two birds chirping on a tree branch.

"Am I the only one that's woken up so far?" Logan asked, not daring to turn and look at the other beds.

"No, you were the last one to wake."

"Good, gather everyone in the foyer. It'll take us all to get those three back from HYDRA." Logan said and the two headed out of the infirmary to prepare for war.

On the other side of town in a square, metal building laid Ororo and Amara. They were unconscious and tied to two separate beds, straps held their arms, legs and necks from moving more than a few millimeters. Amara was the first the stir from her sleep. Her brow eyes opened and began to scope out the room with fear.

"St-Storm, are-are you awake?" she stuttered, trying to turn her head enough to see the silver hair of her teacher.

"Yes Magma, I am awake. Are you alright?" the African woman asked.

"I think I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yes, I haven't been injured but that's only for now. We have to figure a way out of here." Storm said, trying to focus her mind on her mutant powers. Lightning would be a great idea on burning away these straps and Magma could use her powers as well.

"Good luck trying to use your powers." an evil laugh sounded through the room and the beds suddenly moved, lifting into the air so the two women were vertically staring at the walls instead of the ceiling. In the center of the room stood the tall man from before, a grin on his pale face. The man wore a black suit that was pressed and shined in the bright light. He had salt and pepper hair that was slicked back and he wore black, square glasses.

"What do you want with us?" Storm asked, her voice filled with anger.

"Only one thing, I only want one thing from you two."

"And what would that be?" Magma asked, her voice growing with fear.

"Well in a few days our newest project will be complete."

"And what project is that?" Storm questioned, her voice a mixture of fear and worry.

"Project X-Child."

"What's Project X-Child?" Magma wondered, her eyes growing with wonderment.

"Oh you silly child." the man let out a light laugh and strolled over to the corner of the room, next to a large, purple curtain. "See this is Project x-Child." the man wrapped his hand around the curtain and pulled it to the side, revealing a large tube with green liquid. Inside the liquid, her hair flowing freely while numerous needles were injected all along her body, even in her ears and tail, was Aleu. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in a silent awe as bubbles escaped it and floated towards the top.

"Aleu!" Storm thrashed in the bed, her skin rubbing raw from the leather. Anger circled in her ice eyes, threatening to scorch the man.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Magma cried, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the tube that contained her friend.

"You'll see. You'll see in two days." the man snickered, leaving the room.

"That monster, what is he doing to her?" Magma's eyes were streaming with tears and her face was swollen from sobbing at the scene.

"HYDRA is full of monsters, Amara, nothing but monsters. I don't know what they have planned but I know it can't be anything good." as the words left Storm's mouth two women entered the room. They were dressed in full black suits and had masks covering their noses and mouths. They went straight to the corner, ignoring the mutants in the room. The two women lifted the tube, surprisingly with ease onto a metal cart and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Magma cried out towards the women, thrashing in her bed. The women took no notice in her or Storm as they wheeled the tube out of the room and out of their sights.

"I do not have a good feeling about this, Amara."

"Me either." the two shared a look of worry and concern for their friend and waited for help.

The night passed slowly. Ororo and Amara were released from their confinement but still held in the room that suppressed their powers. A meal was delivered to their room and there were guards outside the door. The two women felt powerless and useless stuck inside the room.

"Storm, I don't know how I'll sleep tonight. I'm too worried about Aleu and us." Amara said, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I know child, but don't worry I'm sure Professor Xavier will send a rescue team for us and we'll save Aleu." Ororo wrapped her arm around Amara and drew her in close, feeling safer.

"So why was Wolverine in that picture with Aleu and that lady? I found it-" Amara was cut off by a blood curdling scream. The two girls got to their feet and rushed to the door, pressing their ears to the cool metal. Their breathes were quiet but fast as they looked at each other intensely. After a few seconds the scream sounded again, it sounded close and broke their hearts.

"That sounds like Aleu," Ororo whispered, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"No, it can't be she sounds like she's in so much pain." Amara replied, the screams continuing.

"Those horrible people! How dare they harm a child!" Ororo yelled, her eyes icing over with hatred.

"Ororo, what are we going to do?" Amara looked up at her superior, tears streaming down her face as her eyes pleaded for a calming answer. Ororo took a deep breath and drew the child into her arms once again. Softly the woman stroke the girl's hair, wishing she had some other way of calming her.

"We are going to waste as much time as we can until the X-Men come to rescue us. That's our plan, alright?" Amara slowly nodded her head and they both waited in the chilling room for the sleep that didn't come as the screams continued down the hall.

The next morning Ororo woke drowsily from the floor. Her back and shoulders ached as she stretched and looked around. Amara was still asleep, curling in the corner and showed no signs of stiring soon. The door was still locked and Ororo wasn't able to call upon her ability yet. The only good sign of the morning was that the screams had stopped but the silence made the hairs on Ororo's neck stand on end.

The woman walked over to the child in the corner and gently shook her awake. Just as Amara was beginning to wake up Ororo heard the door opening. She looked over her shoulder to see the man with the black suit in the door way, a smug look on his pale face.

"Good morning my little mutants." he greeted them.

"What do you want?" Ororo asked, putting herself between the man and Amara.

"Calm down I came here to get you both. Its time." The man smiled as he approached the woman and placed handcuffs around her wrists.

"What are with these things?" Ororo asked, fighting the man away. She was able to lay a punch across his cheek, bruising it slightly.

"I wouldn't do that. You see these cuffs make sure your powers don't work and they'll shock you if you disobey or try to escape." the man explained, placing the cuffs on the now awake Amara. He helped her to her feet then shoved the women out into the hallway. They passed several rooms and people, taking a ton of turns until all three of them were standing in front of a very tall, metal door. The door resembled the one used to enter the Danger Room and Storm had a feeling the room behind it would be no different. The girls took a deep breath as the metal split apart and allowed them to enter.

The room the two X-Men stood in was metal box. There was no other door and the room appeared to hold several traps just like the Danger Room.

"Amara prepare yourself and stay close to me." Ororo ordered as the man left them in the room and appeared in a tiny glass container.

"Alrighty let's get this test started. Release the cuffs." The man ordered into a tiny microphone. At his command the metal cuffs dropped from their wrists and landed on the ground with a loud clang. "Now bring in Project X-Child."

Once again at his command a hole formed in the ground a few feet away from the X-Men. Storm's fists clenched as she felt her powers returning to her. She sensed Amara's body already heating up, preparing for what was to come next.

A glass tube rose from the hole and the light danced off the tube, slightly blinding the women. When the tube broke apart the girls were able to regain their vision they gasped at the sight in front of them. Staring at the X-Men with cold, mindless, azure eyes was Aleu. Her long silver hair was cut to a straight line and ended at her chin, her ears were pressed against her head and her tail bushed out in anger as she let out a menacing growl. Tears formed in Storm's eyes as Aleu got on her hands, in an attacking position. It was then that they noticed she had long, jagged claws. They were unlike the nails she had before, these were longer and shaper plus they appeared to be made out of metal.

"Amara be careful." Storm warned already lifting herself into the air.

"Wait Storm, we can't attack Aleu. She's our friend, we should try to talk to her first."

"Child, I don't think she's in the mood to talk but you can try. I will be right behind you incase she attacks." Amara nodded her head in understanding and took a few steps towards the crouching wolf. The girl let her powers cool down, allowing Aleu to see her true face instead of the lava.

"Aleu, its me, Amara, I'm your friend." Amara held out her hand and held it there shakingly as the wolf let out another growl.

"X-Child, destroy the two targets in the room." the man commanded.

Instantly Aleu was on her feet and grabbed onto Amara's wrist, digging her metal claws deep into the tan skin. Scarlet lines began to run down Amara's arm and she cried out in pain as Aleu threw the girl over her shoulder and into the wall. Ororo retaliated by causing a small tornado that flung Aleu into the wall opposite of Amara. Aleu quickly jumped to her feet and ran up the metal wall, using her claws to dig holes so she was able to climb higher and faster. She reached the top of the wall and jumped off, aiming for the flying weather witch. Before Ororo was able to react Aleu dug her claws into Ororo's shoulders and created ten jagged, bleeding lines down the woman's back, tearing through her outfit and flesh. Ororo screamed out in pain and fell to the ground as Aleu landed on her feet and charged towards Amara. Ororo was on the ground trying to fight through the pain while Amara tried to dodge every punch, kick and scratch Aleu threw at her. The two danced a deadly tango, Amara dodging death while Aleu tried to finish her off in one move. Amara tried to cry out to wolf but it seemed as if Aleu couldn't hear her. Finally Amara gave up trying to reach Aleu and blasted the girl in the stomach. Flames burned through Aleu's clothes and licked at her flesh as she was blasted into the wall.

"Please listen to me Aleu, I don't want to hurt you!" Amara cried out, stopping the flames before she killed the wolf. Ororo was able to get to her knees but the pain was too much and she lost to much blood; the weather witch hit the floor with a nasty thud, unconscious. Amara backed against the wall and watched the smoldering spot that held Aleu, cautiously waiting for the wolf to strike. Aleu's shadow rose from the smoke and the girl took several steps from the wall, her eyes still emotionless.

Amara brought up her arms in a feeble attempt to defend herself as Aleu began to charge towards her once again. Before Aleu was able to reach the flaming girl she grabbed her head, her face twisted in agony as she let out painful scream. Amara cooled down her abilities and watched as the wolf fell to her knees, still howling in pain.

"Wha-what's going on?" she asked, looking around. Suddenly the metal door was blasted open by a red laser. Relief flooded over Amara as she watched her teammates enter the room. Jean, Scott, Hank, Logan, Bobby, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty and even the Professor charged in. Jean and Bobby ran over to Amara as she fell to her knees while Hank scooped Ororo into his blue arms. Professor X had his eyes closed and his hand was pointed in Aleu's direction as she continued to cry out. Kitty, Kurt and Scott fended off the guards as they charged into the room while Logan and Rouge watched the wolf with cautious eyes.

"What's happened to her?" Rouge asked.

"HYDRA happened, I'm not sure what they did but it doesn't look good." Logan remarked, his voice rough with hatred.

"I'm not able to pass through the barriers of her mind. I can't stop her." the Professor muttered out, his focus and control breaking. Aleu shook her head several times and looked around the room, confused.

"X-Child, attack all intruders!" the man once again commanded. Aleu sprung to action, lunging towards Logan first. His claws came out and collided with hers, creating a harsh clanging sound.

"Kid, listen to me, you don't want to do this." Logan muttered out, blocking Aleu's attacks. Her only response to the man was a low growl as she attempted to cut through his claws.

"What are her nails made out of?" Rouge asked, taking a few steps away from the fighting duo.

"They're adamantium, just like mine. These monsters put her through the Weapon X Process. Charles, she's an unstoppable killing machine, we need to take her out." Logan warned, still defending himself against his daughter.

"Rouge, you'll have to absorb her mind and abilities." Charles claimed, looking at the pale, goth girl.

"A-are you sure?" Rouge asked, looking frightfully at the wolf.

"Yes, you may be the only one that can stall her long enough for us to try and undo the damage." Rouge nodded her head and ran towards the duo, taking off her black gloves and throwing them on the ground. Rouge spotted her opportunity when Logan held onto both of Aleu's wrists so she couldn't scratch him. Rouge lunged forwards and placed both of her hands on Aleu's face. Both of the girls cried out in pain and Rouge took a step away from the girl and Aleu fell into Logan's arms, unconscious.

"Alright, le's get out of here." Rouge said, leaning against Kurt.

"Yeah, this place is creepy." Kitty remarked as they all charged down the hallways and towards the X-Jet. Once everyone was situated and the injured were taken care of Jean started the jet and flew them home.

"Kid you better alright." Logan whispered, staring at Aleu's unconscious face, his eyes clouded with worry.


	14. What's Deep Inside?

Everyone gathered around the tiny white bed, all staring at the sleeping girl. Aleu's eyes twitched every few seconds and she would let out a whimper of pain while sweating constantly. The sunlight filtered through a far window and lighted up her body with a soft glow. Storm was in a different bed, fully awake and bandaged up. Amara walked out of the room, holding her injured arm.

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty asked, hugging herself.

"She's going through the Weapon X Process." Logan muttered, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What's the Weapon X Process?" Jean asked, huddling close to Scott.

"Its how I got my adamantium skeleton, its a painful process. Very painful."

"Really?" Kitty asked, as people began to file out of the room. The only people left were Kitty, Scott, Jean, Logan and the Professor. Evan walked over and helped his aunt out of the bed and down towards the kitchen so she was able to get some nutrients.

"Yeah, its so painful not many survive it." Logan choked on the last words, looking down at the wolf as she squirmed and let out a whine.

"Will Aleu survive?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"She survived the first part, the injections but now she has to deal with the full effects of the adamantium fusing with her body."

"I thought it was already fused with her body?" Jean asked, putting her hand on Aleu's forehead.

"No it was just fused with her bones now is the test to see if her body will deny the metal or heal around it."

"Only time will tell if Aleu survives." Professor Xavier claimed, leading the teens out of the room. Logan sat next to the bed in his usual leather chair and grasped Aleu's pale hand in his. Her nails were beginning to shrink and seemed to return to normal length still holding that metallic shimmer.

The room grew dark with every passing hour, Aleu was still unconscious and Logan never left her side. The man didn't take his gaze off the girl even when he heard the doors to the room open. Small footsteps grew louder as the person drew near the scene.

"What can I help ya with, Rouge?" Logan asked, not meeting the girls eyes as she stood on the other side of the bed.

"Logan, I'm worried about Aleu." Rouge wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at Aleu's now relaxed face.

"We're all worried about her." Logan groaned, his voice heavy with sadness.

"I know,"

"You know what she's going through don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean she's in my head right now. I know her thoughts and everything she was put through." Rouge shivered as the memories rushed to the front of her mind. The loneliness and shock, the fear and rage that coursed through Aleu's veins as HYDRA put her through the painful process.

"What is she thinking? Or was thinking..." Logan asked, finally looking up at the girl.

"Her mind was a jumble of different things. The pain was the most prominent but aside from that the girl was just confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah, she was confused about her mother and...and..."

"And what? Spit it out Rouge." Logan growled, worry forcing him to act irrational.

"She was confused about her feelings about you being her daddy." Rouge stared at the man as his face flushed white and his gaze dropped down to the sleeping wolf. "Logan, are you her daddy?"

Rouge's heart skipped a beat as did Logan's. The silence in the air was thick and Rouge feared she would suffocate before hearing Logan's answer.

"I am, not by my choice. I don't even know who her mom is." Logan sighed, squeezing Aleu's hand.

"Don't matter if it was by choice. Do you care about her, Logan?" Rouge asked, finally pulling up a chair and taking Aleu's other hand.

"I care about all you kids, but yeah. I care about Aleu. Funny thing, if I had known I had kid running around with wolves I probably would've left the X-Men. I would've searched every forest till I found my daughter and I would've raised her."

"You really do want a kid don't you Logan?"

"Everyone wants a kid, Rouge. I got mine, too bad she's already grown."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I know how Aleu feels towards you." Logan's ears picked up as did his face. His gaze rose and met Rouge's, the two sharing a daring glare.

"How-how does she feel?" he asked, his voice growing weak with anticipation.

"Logan, I'll tell you when the time is right and this time just isn't right." Rouge rose to her feet, she gave the man a weak smile then strolled out of the room. Logan's head dropped and his shoulders shook violently. Logan lifted a hand to his face, trying to catch the tears that began to cascade down his cheeks.

"Lo-gan," a weak voice grabbed the man from his crying and he looked to see soft azure eyes gazing at him.

"Aleu?" he asked, wiping away the last tear as his gaze focused on her. Aleu's face was flushed and she looked drained of her energy with her eyes barely open.

"Don't go crying on me. I'll...I'll be fine. I'm your daughter after all." she smiled weakly at the man before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

_**A/N: Oh dear, I am so so sorry about this short chapter it just wanted to end right there and I tried to extend it but it just didn't want to extend. I hope you are not to angry with me. I will make the others longer. Also to answer a few questions that I've gotten.**_

_**1. In X-Men Evolution Charles says that its the X Gene. I don't know what the movies said but I'm just going off the cartoon.**_

_**2. The reason Aleu hated the wolf she saw in chapter 3 or 4 (I forgot which) is because its a dog thing. Aleu felt as if the other wolf was intruding on her land, even the institute wasn't hers.**_

_**I am loving the reviews and I hope I can answer any questions you may have so please don't be afraid to ask or criticize me in any way. So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, please review if possible. Thanks.**_


	15. Into The Mind of Rouge

Rouge left the infirmary with a heavy heart and she knew it wasn't just her heart that felt sadness at the sight of such a broken man that tried to be so strong for everyone. Aleu was the only person currently in Rouge's head since Professor Xavier wiped out all the others.

"Oh Aleu, why you gotta be so crazy?" the goth sighed, pressing her gloved hand against her pale forehead. At the sound of her name Rouge's eyes began to dim and faint images flashed before her eyes. They were to fast for Rouge to make out much but there were so many that it caused Rouge to fall to her knees and clutch her head.

"Rouge? Rouge, what's wrong?" a gentle hand began to shake the girl violently. The constant motion shoved the memories away and Rouge was able to regain herself.

"Ki-Kitty?" the goth muttered, finally opening her eyes to see the brunette gazing at her.

"Yeah, its me. Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." Rouge got to her feet, with the help of Kitty, and pushed past the girl. Rouge wrapped her arms around her as she strolled down the long corridors and down towards her room. "Those things were crazy and they sure weren't my memories." she muttered, pushing a bleached strand of hair out of face with a puff of breath. Rouge quickly opened the wooden door to her room and closed it behind her just as fast. She was thankful for the quiet, lonely room that was solemnly hers. Of course this wasn't the first time she was thankful to have her own room but this was the first time she didn't feel alone. Rouge took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on the other person living inside of her. "A-Aleu, are you there?" Rouge called out in the darkness, hoping the girl wasn't already fading away.

"Ro-Rouge," a tiny voice called out,"help me. Please." the voice was light and seemed to be growing weaker with every word it spoke.

"Aleu, please don't leave yet. Tell me how I can help you." Rouge called out, trying to located the wolf inside her mind. Her energy was wasted and Rouge knew it when she finally gave up searching for the girl. "Damn it, she's gone." Rouge muttered, getting to her feet. She gazed at the clock and noticed that it was only 9:35 pm. The girl sighed and changed into her pajamas. Hoping for some sleep, Rouge climbed into her bed and shut off lights.

A chilling breeze lifted up her brown hair as Rouge's eyes fluttered opened. The girl sat up as more wind began to whip at her face. Rouge looked around and found herself in the middle of a vacant road. The moon was glowing high in the sky and there was the light hum of a vehicle approaching her rapidly. Soft headlights lit up Rouge's body and she shielded her eyes with her hands as a black SUV parked near her. A slender woman wearing a long red coat with a matching hat stepped from the back seat. She pulled her coat closer to her body as she strolled away from the vehicle.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here. Please step inside the car and we'll take care of everything." the woman said, holding out her hand as if she was talking to a child. It was then that Rouge noticed a dark shadow in the road, a few feet away from the woman. The girl squinted her eyes against the light of the car, trying to get a look at the new person. Before Rouge was able to make out any features she was shoved away from the scene and into complete darkness.

"Rouge? Rouge, wake up!" someone was shaking the girl as she thrashed in her bed trying to escape the darkness. Her hand shot out to shove the person off her body and fell onto her face instead as her eyes fluttered open. Rouge found herself staring into her reflection in Scott's red sunglasses as he held her close. Their bodies were inches apart and his mouth was gaped open as if he tried to call out her name but was silenced by her waking up.

"Sc-Scott, what're you doing here?" Rouge asked, trying to sit up as Scott moved from on top of her.

"I was walking to my room when I heard you yelling. When I opened your door you were thrashing and it seemed like you were fighting something." Scott's voice held concern and Rouge was sure so did his eyes, if only he could remove those shades.

"I was just having a nightmare." Rouge pulled her sheets closer to her chest, trying to hide her pajamas from the man in her bed.

"You want to talk about it?" Scott's smile seemed genuine and he clasped her covered hand. Rouge returned the man's smile before diving into her dream, trying to remember everything.

"That's no ordinary dream Rouge." a voice sounded from the girl's door way as she finished her story and they both looked over to find Professor Xavier wheeling into the room, his face solemn.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Rouge asked.

"That wasn't a dream. It might be a memory like when you absorbed Mystique's mind you took some memories. Please come with me so we can look deeper into this." Xavier turned in the tiny room and rolled down the hallway, certain the girl would follow. Scott returned to his room while Rouge walked down the dark halls, following the man in the wheelchair. The two entered a spacious office and Xavier motioned for Rouge to sit in one of the chairs. She took her seat and held her breath as the Professor got closer to her. He placed two fingers on her forehead, unafraid of her mutant abilities. Rouge flinched but it wasn't from his touch. When she opened her eyes she noticed that his fingers were just drifting slightly away from her flesh, not touching it but was close enough for his ability to work. Rouge closed her eyes and felt a light warmth pass through her mind. "Rouge no matter what happens, I need you to not pull away. Okay?"

"Okay, Professor, I trust you."

**A/N: Alrighty so I hope you all like this chapter, I'm trying to update as much as possible but writer's block appears to have my number and won't stop calling. Anyways please review if possible and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks.**

**Answer time:**

**-So I don't think Rouge will go off telling people because she doesn't really interact well with others. She keeps to herself most of the time so that's what she's going to do...maybe.**

**-About the territorial fight between Aleu and WolfsBane most likely won't happen, my apologies. The reason for that is because Aleu has been at the institute for a while and has grown accustomed to the other wolf so she doesn't feel the hatred. I know I haven't come out and have them interact but that's because WolfsBane isn't a true main character so I didn't think it would be important. **

**I hope I answered the questions everyone had and please feel free to ask me anything in a review or PM.**


	16. Waking In A Different Place

_**Answer Time: **_

_**-The woman in the red coat is not Aleu's mom.**_

_**-I am not sure if Remy will be in this series.**_

Rouge took a deep breath as the warmth around her head dive bombed into her brain, penetrating her thoughts. The warmth left the girl's hair as it traveled through her memories, pulling them to the front of her mind and playing behind her eyelids. Flashes of children smiling at her, the past friends she wish she could speak and touch again. Countless plates of food were shoved in her vision as the blind caretaker that Mystique hired smiled down at the child. A tear slid down the goth's pale cheek as she watched her memories unfold before her. Then the videos shifted. Scratching and becoming fuzzy at the ends.

'Professor, what's going on?' Rouge thought, praying the man could hear her.

'Don't pull away, Rouge. We are no longer in your memories. We're in Aleu's.' the man calmly told the girl. She took several deep breaths until the smell of smoke flooded her senses. The next thing that flickered behind Rouge's eyes were large, hot flames. Soon they engulfed the entire room, licking at Rouge's skin. The shocking heat from the flames made Rouge look down at her now tan arms. The girl gasped in amazement as something soft rubbed against her leg. Rouge's gaze flicked down at a silver tail as it tried to dodge the hungry flames.

'I-I'm scared!' Rouge panicked, dodging the flames and backing against a wall.

'Don't be afraid, the flames can not hurt you. This is just a memory.' Rouge took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. The sound of the flames eating through the wood rang through her ear drums but was washed out by the piercing sound of a wolf's howl. Rouge's throat itched to reply but she smothered the feeling, instead she followed the sound. Rouge was certain she could hear words forming words that called out to her, that comforted her.

"Aleu, this way. Watch for the fire!" the words were clear now and Rouge jumped from burning piece of wood to the next, dodging the flames and leaving the building. Outside, safe from the flames, were two wolves. Their fur glittered in the moonlight as they waited for the child, their teeth bared for anything else. Rouge watched as their ice blue eyes softened as she broke through the last wall, the building crumbling behind her. Her eyes widened as the smoke began to surround her body.

"Let's go child," one of the wolves growled, flicking its head towards the forest.

"Kanae is right. Hurry, Aleu." the other growled, getting to his feet and following the other wolf. The scene shifted again, this time it was Rouge's nightmare.

The soft headlights lit up Rouge's features and she looked at her gloved hands, relieved she was in her own body again. Once again the woman in red exited to vehicle and reached out for the figure.

'So this is Aleu's memory?' Rouge questioned, squinting her eyes against the glare.

'Yes, it appears so.'

"Come now X-Child. We have much to do." the woman said, opening the door for the person. The light from inside the vehicle shined every inch of Aleu's head, from her blue eyes to her silver ears.

"If I do this, you won't- you won't hurt anyone?" Aleu asked, her gaze shifting nervously from the smiling woman to the leather seats.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt any of your friends." The woman promised, pushing Aleu into the car and shutting the door. Images began to flash behind Rouge's eyes again and they formed a painful headache. Soon the pain spread through Rouge's body and she screamed out in pain. The scenes began to slow down, allowing Rouge to get a better glimpse. Metal tubes surrounded her vision then vanished, only to be replaced with needles that injected in her skin and caused more pain. The pain became to much and Rouge soon found herself fleeing from the thoughts. Running as fast as she could until the pain became numb.

"I-I'm sorry Professor but that was just to much." the girl apologized, her eyes adjusting to the light office.

"Its alright Rouge, please go and have some breakfast. Everything will be fine." Xavier dismissed the girl and she waved goodbye as she left the room.

Down the corridors behind glass doors lays the unconscious wolf. She let out a light growl as her azure eyes fluttered open. The bright light of the sun shining through and agitated the girls eyes as she flexed her claws.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" a voice drew the girl's attention towards the door as a young female entered her space. She carried a blue plastic tray that had food covering it. The wolf noticed her short brown hair that was tied into pig tails at the top of her head and her emerald eyes. Aleu let out a growl as she sniffed the air.

"Dog." she muttered, positioning herself on top of her bed so she was in a fighting crouch.

"Woah, calm down. My names Rahne or Wolf'sBane. You're Aleu, right?" the girl set down the tray on a wooden table and held out her hand.

"Mutt, worthless." Aleu growled, her eyes narrowing.

"I am not a mutt!" Rahne's voice became harsh and ended with a growl as her features began to change. It started with rapid hair growth but then her back hunched over and she was no longer human.

"Mutt, dies!" Aleu screeched, lunging towards the wolf. The two danced around the room. Aleu clawed into Rahne's sides as the wolf tried to fight her off. Blodd splattered the walls until Rahne was able to toss the girl out the window. Glass sliced into Aleu's skin, creating crimson ribbons as the girl fled past the steel gates and into the forest.

"So what did you want to see me about, Charles?" Logan asked, taking a seat in front of the bald man.

"There's something very strange happening with Aleu and Rouge."

"What do you mean strange?"

"It appears that when Rouge touched Aleu back at HYDRA she didn't just-"

"professor!" Kitty bursted through the door. Her eyes were panicked and she appeared out of breath.

"Yes Kitty, what's wrong?" Charles asked, his voice hitching with concern.

"It-it's Aleu." Kitty said, breathlessly.

"Take a deep breath Kathryn and tell me what is wrong with Aleu."

"Ok so I guess Aleu woke up and Rahne was visiting her. Well when Aleu woke up she like attacked Rahne and bolted out the window. We're all trying to find her!"

"What?" Logan snarled, jumping to his feet and knocking the chair onto the ground.

"Yeah that's what happened and we would have Rahne track her but she's being patched up in the infirmary."

"I'll go track Aleu. Professor it'd be wise to call all the kids back inside, she's dangerous."

"Don't worry Logan everyone will be fine."

"We'll continue this after I find that girl." Logan howled, jogging towards his bike.

Aleu, on the other hand, was running down the crowded sidewalk. Anger pulsed through her body at every happy face she came across and every once in a while one of her claws would reach out and slice. The cuts would be small but sometimes they ran deep, even slicing through bone. Everyone on the street gasped in fear and called for the police. Sirens rang in the distance but before Aleu was able to see them flashing on the horizon she felt two hands grip at her arms. Soon the world spun past her and Aleu blinked her eyes several times, trying to get her barrings.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, trying to look around.

"You're some place that no one's going to find you, cupcake." a slender voice rang through the girl's ears and she bared her teeth at the kidnapper. Aleu looked around and her eyes finally laid on a young boy about her age with short silver hair and a devilish smirk on his face.

"Who are you? Why did you capture me?" the girl growled slicing her claws in the air, trying to cut into his skin but the boy simply dodged her without breaking a sweat.

"Blob, hold her!" he yelled. Two giant arms wrapped around the girl, pinning her hands to her sides so she was unable to get free. The girl thrashed but wasn't able to get free as the silver-haired boy put his face close to hers.

"Release me!" the girl growled.

"Not until you answer my questions, cupcake. Now question number one, why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know who you are but I will rip your throat out if you do not release me!" Aleu growled, wiggling her hands around as much as she could.

"How do you not remember me?" the boys eyes swirled with confusion and sadness.

"Pietro, get away from her!" a girl called out. The boy turned around to see fiery red hair twisting in the wind as Jean Grey jogged towards the group.

"What?" Pietro asked, taking a step away from Blob.

"That's not really Aleu." Jean explained, breathlessly.

"How is that not Aleu?"

"HYDRA did something to her and she's not herself. She attacked Storm and Magma, even WolfsBane. Wolverine is on his way, Blob keep her from getting away." Jean ordered, looking at the thrashing girl with sorrow in her green eyes.

"HYDRA? How did she get to HYDRA?" Pietro asked, glancing between the angry wolf and the ginger.

"We don't know but that isn't Aleu."

"No that's Aleu she's just not right in the head." Wolverine growled, removing his helmet. The man walked over to the girl as she growled in his face, her azure eyes scorching with hate. She attempted to bite at the man but he was to far away. In one fellow swoop Wolverine removed Blob's arms from Aleu and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes grew wide in shock and then slowly closed as she crumpled over into Wolverine's arms.

"How-how did you do that?" Pietro asked, dumbfounded as Wolverine carried the girl towards the X-Van. He opened the black doors and laid the wolf inside, giving Jean a nod to drive off. The red head returned the nod and put the van in drive, riding down the road. "Hey wait, where are you going? I deserve to go to!"

"And what makes you think that?" Wolverine growled, turning so his face was inches away from the boys.

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because I like her, a lot."

"Oh you like her? Well liking her doesn't do much in this situation. Leave this to the professionals kid." Wolverine gave the boy one last look before driving off.

"But its more than just liking her!" the boy yelled taking a few steps in the direction of the motorcycle. "I love her." he muttered, kicking a few pebbles out of his way before walking in the direction of the mansion.


	17. Mommy Dearest

Jean looked nervously in the rearview mirror and back at the road several times. Fear clutched at her chest as her green eyes rested on the sleeping passanger in her back seat. She watched at the girl's chest raised and lowered with every shallow breath she took while the red heads own breathing was at an irregular pace. Jean's heart almost bursted out of her chest when her prevail vision caught the slight flick of silver as the girl's ear twitched.

"A-Aleu?" Jean whispered, realizing her former bravery was gone. The strength the girl had when confronting QuickSilver had vanished as soon as she realized that the crazed wolf that attempted to kill so many people she cared about was in her back seat, unknown to who she was and could wake and kill her at any moment. Jean took a deep breath and refocused on the road as the Xavier Insititute grew from the horizon. Relief flooded over the girl as she pulled into her parking spot, shock to see Wolverine's orange bike next to hers.

"Took you long enough." the man snorted, opening the door and grabbing the girl. As soon as his hands touched her body Aleu woken and began to slash at him viciously. One of her claws hooked deep into his skin but got stuck and she was unable to move her hand. Aleu's instinct told her to free her hand and the wolf bent her head down and began to gnaw at the man's flesh, staining her white teeth with his crimson blood. Logan let out a deep growl and once again punched the girl in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. The silver wolf fell into her father's arms and he carried her into the building.

"So what's going to happen?" Jean asked, following the man down the halls.

"Charles has an idea so we're going to go listen to it." Logan said as the two turned towards the Professor's office. Jean opened the door and allowed Logan inside first then she sat in a chair.

"So what's the plan Professor?" Jean asked, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"What we need to do to help Aleu is find a mutant that can transfer someone's brain wave into a different mind." Charles laced his fingers together as his elbows rested on the wooden desk in front of him.

"Do you know anyone that can do that, Charles?"

"I do. Well I know where to find one, I do not know them personally."

"Well who can do it?" Jean asked, taking a long glance at the unconscious wolf still in Logan's arms.

"Its the person that we found in the pictures that Doctor Shane showed us. The woman with the brown hair was Aleu's mother and another telepath."

"The lady with the brown hair?" Jean asked, her eyes flickering back and forth between Logan and Professor Xavier.

"Yes, her name is Annabell Rouche." a silky voice entered the conversation and Jean turned to find a slender woman entering the office. She had curly blonde hair that shined and bounced with every step she took. Her face was party covered by a red hat that matched the slender jacket that hugged her body perfectly.

"Rouche?" Jean asked, her words drifting off as she thought hard about the name.

"Do you know her?" the lady in red asked, sitting across from Jean.

"Yeah she does, Jean just doesn't know it yet." Logan growled.

"Really?" Jean asked, her mind focused on Logan's next words.

"Yeah she was the leader of the village back in Greenland. Aleu was trying to kill her."

"So you know where she is?" Dr. Shane asked, her head lifting up to reveal brilliant emerald eyes.

"Yes, we can get her." Logan huffed.

"Wait, you don't know where she is?" Jean spoke up looking over at the woman with suspicion.

"HYDRA lost track of Rouche when she abandoned Aleu in the forest."

"She abandoned Aleu?"

"Of course, how do you think she grew up with the wolves?" Logan snorted, shifting the girl in his arms.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the woman yelled, stopping Jean from asking her next questions.

"The others will meet you by the X-Jet, everything's ready." Charles said, wishing them all good luck as the small group left his office. Jean stayed behind the woman in red as she followed Logan who was still carrying Aleu in his arms. Logan led them all to the load dock where Jean noticed the rest of the team waiting for them. Kitty was talking with Kurt as he hung from one of the wings from his blue tail while Rogue and Scott shared a hushed conversation. Bobby was creating small icecles in his hands. Jean looked towards the top of the jet where she saw Ororo preparing for lift off by pressing tons of buttons and flipping switches.

"Alright we are ready to go!" the African woman called out as the door opened to reveal her nephew, Evan, waiting for them all to join him inside.

"Yeah, let's do this!" the young boy shouted as they all filed inside.

"I wouldn't yell if I were you, child. You might wake Aleu." Dr. Shane warned taking her seat by one of the windows.

"Oh right, sorry." Evan's eyes fell to the unconscious girl as Logan passed him with her in his arms. Logan then laid Aleu in one of the seats and buckled her up.

"You really are a good father." Shane commented as Logan took a seat next to Aleu, across from Shane.

"I'm only seen as being good because she's unconscious." the man growled as the door closed and the jet began to move forward.

It took only a few hours before the jet landed outside the cement walls of the village. Jean looked over and noticed Aleu's upper lip and nose twitch every few seconds as everyone filed past her and Logan.

The small group circled around Dr. Shane and Logan as they waited outside the gates. It wasn't long until the gates opened to reveal the village inside. Children ran around playfully giggling at each other while mothers gossiped with each other. The circle of comrades made their way to the center of the village with chills down their spines as the villagers looked at them with curious eyes.

"The X-Men? May I ask why you are here?" Rouche asked, parting the sea of villagers. She wore a long blue dress that flowed around her ankles like a mermaids tail.

"We have a favor to ask of you." Jean spoke up, hoping her voice wouldn't shake.

"Well go right ahead and ask it."

"Do you mind if its in private?"

"I do not mind at all. Please, follow me." Rouche turned around and led the X-Men back to her wooden house. They all sat around in the living room while Aleu laid on the couch, her nose and mouth still twitching.

"We know you're a mutant." Jean began her explanation and noticed how Rouche kept sending glares towards Dr. Shane.

"I see, so you need my ability to cure Aleu." Rouche stood from her seat and walked over to her daughter. She stood over Aleu's head and gazed at her quiet face. Suddenly Aleu's eyes opened and she bared her teeth at the woman. Aleu raised a hand and began to swipe at the woman as she fell against the wall breathing heavily. Logan was the first to react. He jumped from his seat and lunged towards the girl. She dug her claws deep into back, creating long jagged lines just like the ones that were scaring Storm's back. Crimson blood poured from the wounds and pooled on the floor as Logan hit Aleu in the back of the neck, severing her mind's connection to the body temporarily. Aleu's claws fell from Logan's back and she landed over his shoulder as he laid her back on the couch.

"Now you see why its so important that she's cured." Logan growled as Rouche recollected herself.

"Very well but where is her mind?" Rouche asked, looking at all the X-Men.

"Its in me." Rogue spoke up and stood from her spot next to Kurt and Kitty.

"Ok, come over here and take my hand." Rouche held out her hand and Rogue took off her glove before grasping the tan woman's. Rogue's blood surged in her ears as she watched Rouche touch Aleu's forehead. The two teenagers began to cry out in shock and pain. Rogue felt as if a part of her was being ripped from her, as if her muscles were being torn from her skin and bone. The goth girl fell to her knees, sweat beading down her forehead while she breathed heavily. Her gaze slinked up towards Rouche's face and noticed that the woman was completely the same even though she just used tremendous power. _She must've done this tons of times,_ she thought worriedly.. Jean was by the Goth's side, helping her to her feet. When Rogue was standing she looked and noticed that Aleu's face was no longer twitching, instead it was completely still. Slowly the color began to drain from Aleu's cheeks and the first thing Rogue thought was that Aleu was dead.

"Did-did it work?" she whispered, her gaze not moving from Aleu's face as she took a gulped down the saliva that pooled on her tongue.

"Yes, but now its time for Aleu to heal herself." Rouche said, turning from her daughter and heading up the stairs, "You're all welcome to spend the night and don't worry. If Aleu succeeds she'll be awake in the morning." with those last words, Rouche walked up the stairs and slammed a door.


	18. Reflections

_**A/N: So the reason Aleu attacked her mom is because she's not all there. Her mind is only set to kill anything that crosses her path. I thought I explained it but I didn't sorry.**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**WARNING: THERE IS SOME VIOLENCE AND MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Darkness. Every square inch was nothing but darkness and it stretched as far as she could see, if she could see at all. Aleu blinked her eyes several times until different colored dots danced around her vision.

"Why is everything so dark?" she asked herself as she extended her arms and began to feel around. Her fingers reached out but she couldn't feel anything and Aleu couldn't tell if that worried her more. The fear the wolf felt turned to chills down her spine and Aleu wrapped her arms around her chest as she walked through the darkness, helplessly calling out.

"A-Aleu, are you there?" a voice called from the darkness and picked at Aleu's ears. A smile crept on her face when she recognized the southern accent that was only accompanied by Rouge.

"Rogue!" Aleu cupped her hands around her mouth, hoping her voice would be amplified but it died in the darkness and she got no reply. Aleu called out once again, asking for help. When her only reply was silence Aleu prayed the Goth could hear her.

After aimlessly walking in the darkness Aleu's feet were beginning to ache and she laid down. Aleu brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against her knees, loneliness clawing at her insides.

"Don't worry Rouge, this won't hurt." Aleu's ears picked up the slight calming tone of Xavier vibrating through the darkness. When she picked up her head Aleu was still surrounded by the darkness but there was a slight warmth overcoming her body. A strange scent entered Aleu's nostrils and she took several sniffs before finally recognizing the scent.

"Fire!" Panic made the wolf jump to her feet as she raced towards the scent, hoping it was a sign out of the darkness. When the girl reached her destination her eyes widened in horror. An old cottage stood below her in a small hole. The walls were completely covered in flames. The true horror that made the girl scream in fear was that she remembered that place.

It was an old cottage just outside the village by the ocean. Aleu would often wander through the various rooms and wipe off the dust. She learned how to read a few letters and numbers from the dozens of books, even though the words were faded and hardly legible. It was also the place where she experienced her first fire.

It was an accident and she didn't mean for it happen. It happened on an autumn night and Aleu was about to learn the next four letters of the alphabet, the ones right after T. She was curled in a leather chair with worn out arms and a few bits of stuffing poking out. She had recently found a lantern that still had some oil in it and had it dimly lit beside her on a wooden table with one leg missing. She was flipping through the pages and looking at each of the drawings in a book. There were different looking insects and body parts that she had never seen behind its covers. She was about to flip through a page with a pregnant lady on it when her elbow accidentally knocked the lantern over. The glass shattered instantly and it wasn't long till the walls were engulfed in flames. Aleu screamed out in fear and backed against one of the walls as the roof began to cave in. It was when a bookcase fell over and allowed her an opportunity to escape.

Aleu looked around and noticed her parents waiting patiently on a few oversized boulders. Both of them looked angry as they glared at the flaming house. Aleu recalled the lashings she got for going inside the building after the numerous times they had told her not to go in. Finally the wolves stalked into the woods followed by Rouge. A smile lit up the girl's face and she called out to her friend once again but it appeared that the Goth couldn't hear her.

It was then that the area around Aleu changed. The grass and rocks shifted and vanished before her very eyes and caused the wolf to fall to her hands and knees. Aleu squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the soft hum of tires on pavement. When she opened her eyes Aleu found herself standing behind a tree while a black SUV pulled up beside her. A woman dressed in red stepped out of the vehicle to allow Aleu inside.

Goosebumps appeared on the wolf's arms as she remembered the events leading to this. First she lied to everyone that attempted to make plans with her. First was Pietro who wanted to see a movie then Kitty who wanted to do make overs and the last person she lied to was Logan. He wanted to go to dinner, some sort of father-daughter dining experience he watched on some stupid television program. The man had scoffed it off as nothing but Aleu knew he was disappointed even though he wouldn't show it. When Aleu had cancelled all her plans and told everyone else she had different plans Aleu slipped into the kitchen and located the phone and phone book. After flipping through the pages Aleu slammed her head on the counter and groaned.

"I forgot I still can't really read any names. I learned my numbers but words are so different."

"Need some help?" Aleu lifted her head to see Ororo's New York nephew in front of her. Sweat beaded down his darkened skin as he removed his green helmet to reveal the short blonde hair he had.

"Actually Evan I do. Could you read these names for me?" Aleu pointed to book and slid it towards the boy.

"Sure who are looking for?" Evan asked, beginning to read off the names.

"I'm looking for a woman with the last name Shane."

"Um well there are five different Shanes. There's Cathrine Shane, Aurther Shane, Walker Shane, Amanda Shane and Peter Shane."

"I'll try Cathrine Shane. Can you read me the number?" Aleu asked, picking up the phone and smiling at the boy. He began to call out the numbers as she quickly pushed them. When the phone began ringing Aleu thanks the boy as he skated into the next room, waving her goodbye.

"Doctor Shane at HYDRA, who may I ask is calling?" the person on the other line answered in a straight, emotionless tone.

"Dr. Shane this is someone from the Xavier Institute."

"And what can I help you with?"

"I heard you wanted Logan's daughter and that you threatened to harm anyone who stood in your way?"

"That is correct."

"Why do you need his daughter so desperately?"

"That's classified."

"Well maybe I can make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" the woman's voice changed pitch as she grew interested in the conversation.

"If you promise to not harm anyone from the institute I can give you Logan's daughter, willingly."

"Is that so?"

"Yes but you have to make this deal quick because I only have tonight to do it."

"You have yourself a deal. I'll give you a place to meet me that is within walking distance of the institute so you don't have to travel far." after Aleu received where she would meet Dr. Shane she hung up the phone and bolted out the door before anyone could question her. After getting in the van with the woman in red everything else was nothing but a blur.

"Aww look at the little wolf, reminiscing in her tangled memories." a harsh growl sounded behind Aleu and she turned just as the darkness surrounded her. "Open your eyes, idiot." Aleu did as instructed and found herself gazing into her own eyes, except something was different. Instead of the normal sky blue she was used to seeing anytime she looked in a mirror; no instead Aleu found herself staring into mud brown eyes, much darker than any brown eyes she's ever seen.

"Who are you?" Aleu asked, baring her teeth at her reflection. Aleu was shocked that the only difference was the eye color, everything else was the same. They had the same ears, tail, hair color and length, even the tiny scar under her left eye was the same.

"I'm you. Well I'm the stronger you." Aleu's reflection lifted her hands, revealing razor sharp silver nails jutting out of her fingers.

"What are those and how are you the stronger me?" Aleu asked, crouching down.

"Its simple." an evil smirk appeared on the clones face as she lunged for Aleu. Before the wolf was able to react she was punched in the stomach. "You see I'm stronger than you." The clone quickly turned around and faced Aleu's back, kicking it powerfully. "I'm also faster than you. Hell I'm a trained killing machine without all the training." the evil clone laughed as Aleu fell to the ground, spitting up blood.

"So your fast and strong that's cool but what are those things on your fingers?"

"These? You have them to, you just don't know how to use them." Aleu narrowed her eyes as her gaze lowered to her hands. It was no surprise that the same silver claws jutted from her own fingers. "See, I wasn't lying."

"So what's your purpose here?" Aleu asked, watching her reflection closely.

"My only plan is to only kill but right now I don't really have a body anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yeah I was occupying your body while you vacationed in that Goth's for a while but something happened and now we're both here. My first guess would be that your body can't handle the two of us so one needs to vanish." The reflection quickly bolted towards Aleu and swiped one of her claws at the wolf's chest, slicing the skin and making fresh blood seep out of the wound. Aleu hissed in pain but retaliated with a swift kick to the clone's face. The battle waged on with both of them dodging and attacking each other.

The war seemed to last for hours and both of them took a quick break, breathless and bloody. Aleu was the most damaged and she knew she wouldn't last long if the fight continued the way it was going.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jean asked gazing at her friends twitching face. A small trickle of blood leaked from the wolf's face. The red head watched as Logan reached over and wiped it away with a damp cloth before returning to his seat and staring at his daughter.

"There's nothing you can do except be patient." Rouche said sipping at her coffee and leaning against one of the walls.

"Well I hope she knows we're all here for her." Jean said, placing a hand on top of Aleu's. The red head smiled as someone else placed their hand on top of her's. When Jean looked up she was gazing into the calming eyes of Ororo. Soon the African woman's nephew followed her lead by placing his hand on Aleu's other. That action was followed by Scott, then Rouge, Kitty and Kurt. Finally they all looked over at the Logan as the aged man stood from his seat and placed his hand on Aleu's forehead, smiling at the others.

"You are so fucking pathetic. No wonder I'm kicking your ass." the clone said, an evil smirk on her face as Aleu laid bloody by her feet. Aleu slowly got to her knees, wiping some blood off her chin.

"I'm not giving up." Aleu said, spitting some blood onto the dark floor.

"Just give up, there's no way you can win."

"Yeah there is." Aleu slowly rose to her feet, a determined look in her eye. "You see I've only been at the institute for a few weeks now but I've learned so much. I've made new friends and even began to learn the alphabet. I might have even found myself a mate who's nice and would never let me down. I have friends waiting for me to wake up and I'll be damned if they have to see you instead of me. I'm not going to give up because that's one of the first lessons we learn at the institute. X-Men never give up no matter what and we're all one big family. A family that you're not apart of!" Aleu snarled her last words and lunged for her reflection. The wolf bit into the clones neck, blood squirting into her mouth, while she dug her claws into the reflections chest, digging towards the heart. Aleu released her mouth, blood staining her lower lip and chin while her claws continued to dig through the bone and muscle of her clone. Crimson stained Aleu's body and her blood was mixed with her clones as the reflection crumpled to Aleu's feet. The reflection let out one final breath as Aleu removed her hands from its chest. The wolf stared into the bloody face of her enemy as its cold, lifeless brown eyes stared back at her.

Suddenly Aleu was sucked out of the darkness by a bright, blinding light. She took a quick gasp and covered her eyes with her hands. Fresh air filled her lungs and various scents filled her nose.

"Aleu? ALEU!" the wolf was greeted by dozens of voices all screaming her name and hands pulled at her body.

"Give her a minute to breath!" Someone shouted pushing the people away as Aleu lowered her hands from her eyes and slowly opened them. The first person the wolf saw was the dark blue fur of Kurt as the demon smiled back at her. Aleu looked around to find Kitty, Jean, Scott, Evan, Ororo and Logan smiling at her but as soon as she met gazes with them their smiled faltered and fell.

"Aleu?" Jean asked, her green eyes glowing with fear.

"Yes?" the wolf replied, cocking her head to one side.

"So its really you?"

"Yes, its really me. Why?" Aleu looked at her body, relived that it wasn't bloody anymore. What did shock the girl were her silver nails, thankfully they weren't the long, jagged claws she had inside her mind.

"Look." Jean rummaged through her purse until she pulled out a tiny hand mirror and handed it to the girl. Aleu stared at the red-head, fearful to look at her reflection incase it decided to attack her like the other one did. When the wolf built up the courage she gazed down into the mirror and gasped in shock.


	19. Getting Back to Normal

Getting Back to Normal

_**Answer Time!**_

_**UnderSeaMadness: You pronounce Aleu A-Loo**_

_**HappyBirthday31301: This chapter, I hope will answer you question!**_

_**Well those are the questions I got and I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter. Also this story is not over yet. (: Enjoy and please review if possible. Thanks.**_

Aleu blinked several times until soft colored circles danced in her vision. She blinked once again and shook the circles away as her eyes focused on the person staring at her. Almost everything was the same, her silver hair was at her chin, which puzzled the wolf since the last time she brushed through her moonlit locks the tips reached near the lower end of her back. There was a tiny scar under her left eye from the fight she had gotten into when she was younger, her skin was flawless otherwise. The only thing Aleu could find that was different was her right eye. Aleu's breath hitched in her throat as she tenderly reached a hand out to touch the eye, praying that the reflection was playing tricks on her. Unfortunately she was wrong, the mirror was perfect and showed her all the moves she made as she made them, which meant that what she was viewing was real as well. Aleu closed her eyes and kept them closed for a few seconds. Gingerly she fluttered them open only to find that her right eye was still different. Instead of the clear blue she was used to seeing she saw the cold, mud brown that her reflection wore just before Aleu killed her.

_'Shocked, princess?'_

'Who are you?'

_'Dumbass, who do you think I am?'_

'Why are my eyes different?'

_'Just think of it as a little gift from me. A permanent reminder that I'm still alive and still inside you.'_

'Anyway I can get rid of you?'

_'Don't think so sweet heart.'_ Aleu hissed under her breath and tried her hardest to ignore the voice in the back of her mind as she focused on the other people in the room.

"Aleu, are you alright?" Jean asked.

_'My God, does this red-head ever stop being so nice?'_

"I'm alright Jean just shocked." Aleu nodded towards her friend with a light smile on her lips.

"Yeah, we all are. What happened?"

"When I used my ability I fused two different people into the same mind and body it must've tampered with something in your eye color. Other than that though you seem fine." Rouche stated from the kitchen doorway, sipping some hot liquid from a stained white mug.

"That's really strange, maybe we should have the Professor look at you." Kitty pitched in, taking a seat next to Aleu.

"No I'll be fine." Aleu smiled up at her comrades and waited until they all returned it.

"Well if your up to it Kid, I think its time we head back to the mansion." Logan groaned, getting to his feet and heading towards door.

"Right, let's go." Aleu followed after her father as he walked towards the jet. Everyone, except Aleu, waved goodbye to Rouche as Ororo started the jet.

"You feelin' alright?" Logan asked, setting a hand on Aleu's shoulder.

"I, I'm not sure."

_'I know this feeling. This is doubt. Oh hey are you doubting that the bitch is actually your mom?'_ Aleu nodded to the voice, her emotions barely reflecting in her odd colored eyes.

"What's up?" Logan asked, removing his hand from her shoulder and trying to peer into her face.

"Its just, I need to do something." Aleu ran from Logan's side, he called out to her but she continued to run until she reached the door and ripped it open. Aleu jumped from the air craft and landed on her hands and feet. She slapped her hands together to rid them of the dirt before jogging towards the house.

"Aleu?" Rouche asked, turning to face the young wolf before closing the door to her house.

"I need to talk to you." Aleu breathed, trying to fill her lungs.

"What can I help you with?"

"I got the look that passed between you and Logan when I woke up. My telepathy told me that you're my mother."

"That is true, I raised you until you were two."

"Why did you abandon me?"

"It was a difficult choice but I knew you would be safer. I heard what they were planning to do to you and I couldn't let that happen, not to a child."

"Did it matter that I was your child?" Aleu asked, noticing how Rouche crossed her arms and began to fidget with her nails.

"I couldn't let such a horrible thing happen to a child."

_'Looks like your doubts were correct. She isn't your momma.'_

"Rouche, am I your child?" Aleu asked, her heart beginning to race as the voice in her head made more and more sense.

"I raised and saved you." Rouche's arms were folded more tightly now and there was a deep set of wrinkles forming on her forehead as her face squished into a glare.

"Did you carry me the way a normal mother does?" Aleu asked, her voice beginning to rise. Rouche blew out a puff of hot air from her mouth before turning on her heel and stalking into her house, slamming the door behind her. Aleu repeated her question while banging on the door for Rouche to answer her. "Answer me!" she screamed her claws taking form and creating jagged lines in the wooden door.

"That's enough!" two rough arms wrapped around Aleu's stomach and forced the girl away from the door. Aleu thrashed in the arms as they tightened around her waist and continued to drag her away.

"Let go of me, I have to know the truth!" Aleu screamed, the house growing smaller and smaller.

"You already know the truth!" the person dragging the wolf away said, his voice was instantly recognized by her ears as Logan.

"Logan let me down." she ordered, her voice no longer a yell.

"Only if you don't go runnin' after Rouche."

"I won't go." slowly the arms released Aleu's waist and she was able to turn around to face her father. "Why did you drag me away?"

"You were making quit the scene there kid. What happened to make you loose it like that?"

"I'm not sure but what did you mean by I already know the truth?" Aleu's gaze drifted around the area, never making eye contact.

"Shane already told us she's your mother and there are dozens of photos." Aeu closed her eyes and saw the photos flash behind her eyelids, each of them being drawn from Logan's mind.

"All the photos are shown with me already born, none have her actually having the pregnancy."

"You pull the pictures from my mind?" Logan raised an eyebrow, trying to meet his daughter's wandering gaze.

"Yeah, Jean and the Professor were giving me lessons before all this happened."

"Well you're doing a good job. "

"Not really, I'm only able to pull the information if your thinking about it." Aleu grumbled.

"Well its something anyways why does it matter about your real mother anyway?"

"I just want to know the truth." Aleu sighed, her eyes downcast.

"Well here's some truth." Aleu raised her gaze lifting to meet his, "I'm your father, sure I didn't raise you like the wolves did but I'm your father and to be honest I ain't goin' no where." For the first time in a long time Aleu watched as Logan's lips curved and showed her one of his truly happy smiles.

"Thanks Log...dad." Aleu wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and rested her head against his chest. It took a second before Logan calmed down and draped an arm around Aleu's shoulders.

"No problem kid. Now let's get back to the institute." Logan led the girl back to the jet and they all headed back home.

* * *

The next few months went by with daily news reports about mutants and school. Aleu was getting better grades since Mr. McCoy was giving her lessons after school and on the weekends. After her schooling Aleu had to deal with more training from both Logan and the Professor. Logan trained her body and her skills while Xavier helped her with her mutant ability. When Aleu finally had a break which was every Wednesday and Sunday there were usually spent in the city hanging out with the other mutants or with Pietro.

Pietro was the first person Aleu had seen outside the mansion gates when she first returned from Greenland. He was a mess, she could see it. His silver hair that was normally sleeked back with gel was twisted and tangled as if it hadn't been washed in the three days she was gone. There were deep purple bruises under his eyes and his clothes were crumpled, dirty and damp like he was sleeping outside the gates. Professor Xavier told Aleu that he offered Pietro a place inside but he never took it until he was positive that she was safe.

When Aleu stepped through the gates and saw him her heart dropped into her stomach and the knot didn't lift even when she saw the light in his blue eyes. The guilt she felt welled in the back of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she pulled her towards his chest that smelled of old cologne and B.O.

"I missed you," he whispered and she knew he had on his famous cocky smile as he held her close.

"I can tell. I miss-" Aleu suddenly took a step back and held her nose in her hands.

"What?" Pietro asked, lifting an eyebrow and looking at the woman in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I have a heightened sense of smell and you really need a shower." Aleu mumbled through her hands. The two laughed as the gates opened and let them inside.

* * *

"Hey Aleu after dinner we're going to watch a movie, wanna join?" Kitty asked from across the table. It was dinner time in the mansion and everyone was sitting in their usual spot enjoying the various plates in front of them. Aleu was spooning more mac and cheese onto her plate before answering the brunette.

"And yes you can invite Pietro." Jean said, already reading Aleu's mind before the girl was able to open her mouth.

"Ok I'll give him a call before Kurt and I do the dishes." Aleu smiled and glanced at the blue boy beside Kitty who was mixing together his mashed potatoes with brown gravy.

"Veah, we have to do dishes." the boy sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Kurt elbows off the table you know better." Ororo sighed as the conversations continued over her.

"Yeah, the movies at the mansion and everyone said you can come over." Aleu said in the tiny phone.

"Ok I'll be over in an hour, ok?" Pietro replied, a laugh in his voice.

"Great. Well I have to go help Kurt with the dishes so I'll see you later." Aleu was about to hang up the phone when someone else's voice rang through it.

"Wait, Aleu can I come over to?" Aleu recognized the voice and that it belonged to Lance, Kitty's boyfriend.

"Um, well let me ask Kitty real fast." Aleu said, dropping the phone and closing her eyes.

'Kitty, Lance wants to know if he can come over.' Aleu asked her friend telepathically.

'Oh that would be great!'

'Aleu you should really ask someone else, of course Kitty's going to say its ok.' Jean's voice sounded inside Aleu's mind and the wolf sighed, forgetting that there were other telepaths in the house.

'Jean is right Aleu but it's alright and yes Lance may come over.' A smile played on the girl's face as Professor X gave the ok and no one would undermined him.

"Lance, you can come too." Aleu said and then hung up the phone, grateful she'll be able to see Pietro.

"Aleu are vou coming?" Kurt called from the kitchen and the wolf rushed towards the voice as a plate was thrown her way. The cleaning only took about thirty minutes and when they were done Kurt teleported Aleu to her room so she could change into her pajamas before the boys arrived.

"Hey Aleu, I think I hear Lance's jeep!" Kitty's head stuck through Aleu's door as the wolf was brushing and braiding her hair. It still wasn't as long as it was when she first arrived but it was getting longer and was already to her shoulders.

"Ok just give me a second to get a hair tie." Aleu pinched off the rest of the braid and followed the brunette down the stairs. Both girls were in their pajamas, Aleu wearing a long sleeve silk shirt with dark blue swirls and matching pants while Kitty wore a silky pink tank top and pants.

"Hello ladies." Pietro greeted them as Lance parked the jeep. Pietro wrapped his arms around Aleu as she twisted her face so she was facing his. They slowly closed their eyes their lips met while Kitty and Lance did the same.

"Hey you love birds, the movies about to start!" Scott called from the front door, the four teens broke apart and ran inside ready to watch anything with their family.

"So what are we watching?" Aleu asked as everyone got seated in the living room. Amara, Kurt, Bobby and Jubilee occupied to floor with pillows and blankets while Scott and Jean cuddled on the love seat. Pietro sprawled across the couch, leaving enough room for Aleu to lay next to him while Lance and Kitty curled beside the couch on the floor.

"Its called My Cousin Vinny. Its suppose to be funny." Scott said as he pressed play on the remote and everyone quieted down, enjoying the normalcy of the evening.


	20. Deepen It All

_**A/N: Ok so now the plot happens and this could be its own story but I am really, really, really lazy and don't feel like writing a sequel so this will just be one big story yay! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please review if you can. Thanks.**_

_**Aniwolfgirl: My Cousin Vinny is hilarious I love that movie and I would sooo recommend watching it.**_

"So the president has agreed to the Mutant Registration Act. The signing will be held in one week and after that all mutants are required, by law, to register. If the information I have is correct then any mutant that refuses to register will be punished to the full extent of the law. That's the news for this morning we will be back at 11. Thank you and good bye, America." the green light on the monitor powered down, destroying the image of the newscaster as the professors sat in Xavier office.

"Registration? That's ludicrous!" Ororo yelled, trying to control her emotions so she didn't blast a hole in the television.

"I'm shocked by this a well but we all knew that this could happen eventually." Xavier laced his fingers together and set his elbows on his desk, looking solemnly at the friends crowding his room.

"I say none of us register, it could be dangerous." Hank claimed, fixing the glasses on his blue nose.

"I agree with you but I will not force the students to register or not, it is their choice." Xavier claimed, dismissing the people around him.

"Hey Aleu, catch!" Bobby yelled, releasing a red disc from his hands. Aleu was in a conversation with Rahne and easily caught the disk before it hit her silver head. The wolf smiled at the ice boy as she grabbed the disk from the air and tossed it towards Amara who had to jump to catch it. It was an easy Sunday morning and the professors had allowed the kids to play in the yard while they had a meeting inside Xavier's office. Since breakfast was already over and the kitchen was cleaned up everyone decided that playing Frisbee or swimming in the pool sounded fun.

So they all rushed around to get on their bathing suits before heading outside. Bobby, Amara, Kitty, Aleu, Rahne and Kurt were playing Frisbee while Jean and Scott cuddled on a towel in the grass, enjoying the sun. Rouge was sitting by the pool, far from anyone while dipping her feet in the cool waters. Aleu was shocked about her swim suit since she changed it from a one piece into a bikini that showed off more skin than she hoped for. Aleu also wore a bikini that had a blue and black crossed pattern on it, she also tied a towel around her waist as she played.

"Toss it here Amara!" Kurt yelled, dangling from a tree branch from his blue tail.

"I'm going to go dip in the pool, again. Kitty wanna join me?" Aleu asked the brunette as the two raced towards the pool. Aleu jumped high into the air and brought her knees to her chest as she dropped into the ice cold water, Kitty diving in after her.

"Hey! Will ya'll watch it? Some of us don't wanna get wet." Rouge yelled, her pale face reddening with anger as she wiped water from her eyes.

"Come on Rouge, it's a nice summer's day why don't you relax?" Aleu asked, swimming towards the edge and looking up at the Goth.

"Yeah Rouge, have some fun." Kitty said, staring at Rouge from her other side.

"I do have fun, just not with this many people." Rouge got to her feet and headed towards the doors to the mansion, trying to towel dry her still soaking skin. Rouge's hand reached for the handle but the door was already being opened. Hank, Ororo and Logan all stepped through the doors and out into the sunlight.

"Students, may we please have your attention." Hank called out across the yard. Everyone turned to stare at him, some taking a few steps closer so they could hear him better. "We have some very important news and would like you all to come inside and sit in the living room at once, ok?" after everyone nodded their heads they all began to walk towards the house. Aleu and Kitty jumped out of the pool and grabbed the nearest towels while running to catch up with everyone.

"What's going on?"

"Is the school in danger?"

"Are we being sent home or something?" questions raised everywhere and pounded through everyone's heads making it difficult for Aleu to search the teachers' minds. It wasn't long till everyone in the school was crowded into the living room and main hallway. Aleu sat next to Kitty and Rouge, who was back in her regular outfit, sat next to her. It wasn't long till Professor Xavier wheeled into the center of the room.

"I'm sorry to call you all here since it is a nice day and don't worry after this you will be able to go back outside and play." Xavier began, taking a deep breath. "You all know we had meeting this morning and that meeting was about the newest news report. We've been monitoring the news to shield you-"

"What? Why did you do that? We have every right to listen to the news without it being tampered with!" A new student called out.

"I know Ms. Imera and I'm sorry about that but some things in the news might have been very disturbing to many of you."

"Like what?" Aleu asked, glancing between Xavier and her father, she found it strange how he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"There have been many mutant hate crimes throughout the nation and many of them go too far." Xavier said, lacing his fingers together.

"Hate crimes?"

"Yeah, regular people beating up mutants." Logan snorted angrily.

"How can the police just let that slide?" Jean asked, now clearly upset.

"Police don't care as long as a mutant doesn't hurt a human."

"Logan, that's not entirely true." Xavier snapped, ending the conversation before it had gone too far.

"Why are you telling us all of this Professor?" Kitty asked, concern glimmering in her eyes.

"I was just about to get to that Kitty. I've called you all here to tell you about what was decided this morning. In about a week a Mutant Registration Act will be take place, all mutants are required by law to register." A few students stood from their seats, protest on their lips but they were quickly silenced by the Professor. "We are not making any of you register, that will be your choice and yours alone. Just keep in mind that if you do, or do not, register we will stick by your decision and honor it all the way."

"Are you going to register?" Aleu asked, to the people behind it her it would seem as if she was asking Xavier but her eyes were looking at Logan. He gave a heavy sigh and let out a growl.

"Come on kid, let's go for a walk." he said, walking towards the door and waiting for her.

"So why are we out here?" Aleu asked, when they were far enough from the institute and deep into the woods.

"Because I have a bad feeling in my gut about this registration act."

"Ok? So you have a bad feeling about something that won't happen for another week so you drag me to the woods?"

"Listen Aleu," Logan stopped and pulled out a cigar, he began to light it while leaning against one of the trees, "these crimes against mutants are getting deadly, many mutants are already in hospitals and they may not survive. You have a little bit of my healing factor and that won't be enough to keep you alive if you get attacked. Sure you have your telepathy and claws but if a huge group of people get you, I just worry you won't make it." Logan held Aleu's shoulders and stared into her azure eyes as they flickered with confusion.

"Why, why are you saying this? What are you talking about?" Aleu said, tears threatening her eyes.

"I want you to be safe and I think the only way for that to be possible is for you to, to go back to the forest in Greenland."

"You want me to leave? Logan, this is my home, at least I thought it was..."

"No Aleu, don't get me wrong this is your home and it always will be. I just think you will be safer out of the country and in the woods so no one can find you."

"N-no! You can't make me leave, why would you even say something like that? Do, do you not want me around anymore?" Aleu pushed Logan away and made sure to stay out of arms-length.

"No that's not what I'm saying, I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Bullshit! If you were really looking out for me then you would come with me and not just drop me off in the woods that I haven't even been in for like six months!" Aleu backed away from the man with horror and anger in her eyes.

"No, Aleu.." Logan reached for the girl but she was already running down the trail, leaving her lavender scent across the trees. The man stared at the ground and allowed his daughter to run off, knowing she would either go back to the institute or go to the Brotherhood house to find comfort in Pietro. After a few minutes Logan cursed under his breath, turned on his heel and walked back to the institute.


End file.
